Ryoma's pain
by yukikovampire
Summary: What happens when Ryoma's father is remarried to a total witch? That loves to hurt him? please read my first story. I promise they will get better as they go on. future pairing ryoXfuji
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story, but I'm trying to replace all my old chapters with new ones so they grammar and such will be a lot better. This will result in some chapters being a lot better than others. I hope that you will read more.

I sadly don't own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters.

"Please make it stop, please… I don't want this; you didn't want this for me, did you? Why me?" The questions ran through Ryoma's head what seemed like the good portion of his life right now. He enjoyed very little anymore, because he knew there were consequences. School he never really liked, he endured it due to Tennis club afterwards. He had a new appreciation for the long hours, atleast he was safe.

He still enjoyed tennis club. Though he'd never show it, but it was painful because it caused him to reopen cuts, or move swollen joints that begged him not to. He still had that training and a goal to go for. He couldn't give up on that yet, he promised her, he promised his mother while she lied on that hospital bed that he would accomplish what his father had not. He was going to be the best tennis player. She had smiled at him and told him to never give up and no matter what, she was still proud.

Thinking of that made Ryoma even more unwilling to get up, even with his body screaming in agony. He slowly rose and assessed the damage. '_Damn, my rib. This won't be easy.' _Wincing, he sat up and a rush of nausea overcame him. Luckily he hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday so all that came out was a dry heave.

"Good Morning Ryoma, why you are looking a little peaky today. Come here." He flinched as her cool hand grabbed his face.

"It's nothing Clarissa-san."

"Very well, I made you breakfast! The cook had some business to attend to." He looked at his plate with no appetite, though not wanting to even chance of insulting her, he ate the food though it all tasted like rubber and he didn't recognize anything on his plate.

Clarissa was born in the states. She was born to a wealthy family, and has been divorced four times. She has one other child but he now lives with his dad. She and Nanjiro met early this year while Nanjiro was in America for business. Since then she eased her way into their life like a wrecking ball "eases" it's way into its victim. She put on such a good act that at first even Ryoma believed her, though he was never thrilled with his father dating so soon after his mother had died. Eventually after three months and Nanjiro's guilt of having to travel so often for work and no one to take care of Ryoma, he married her. Though hasn't been home for longer than two days since.

After forcing down as much of the breakfast as he could, Ryoma went upstairs to retrieve his backpack, tennis bag, and his hat. Noticing that Clarissa wasn't in the dining room nor office, he decided to go to the car and hopefully she hasn't already left.

The car was still there though no driver and no Clarissa. He set his things in the back seat, wincing as he leaned over. He retreated back into the house. Clarissa was in one of the recliners, knitting.

"Clarissa- san," he spoke barely audible to even himself. He cleared his throat. "Clarissa-san, w-will we be leaving soon?"

"IDIOT! I told you to get that idiotic friend of yours to pick you up today. You think that I like that I have chauffeur you around all day long? I bet you think I have nothing better to do than to entertain your wants, don't you, you stupid ungrateful..." She stood up so fast that Ryoma didn't even have to flinch. He saw the needle in her hand one moment, the next he felt the sting of the metal across his face.

He left without a word or a ride to school.

Feeling his face he felt a bruise forming on his cheek and blood coming out of the small cut. He was lucky this time. Though he would have to walk to school telling himself that it was a small price to pay for her stopping herself.

By time he arrived at school first period was over. The teacher was out of the classroom when he walked in so he took his seat, by the window. He felt the stares of his friends and other classmates, curious to way he was late for the third time this month. He distracted himself by thinking of other things, such as the tennis courts that he could see outside the window and about practice after school. Though the thought of after school reminded him that he'd eventually have to pay for this morning He thought about how mad she'll be. He tried to think a bit more positively, entertaining the idea that he might get lucky and she might not even be home until late. Laughing in the inside at his little fantasy, he knew better, she'd be there, waiting.

After another meeting and another story he had to tell the teacher, he was released with a threat of calling his family the next time he was tardy. He made his way stiffly to the courts. He tried to stretch out his sore muscles on his way but his body seemed resistant. He was busy stretching his arm behind his back when Momo came up beside him.

"Oi, Echizen, heard you were late this morning. Did your car break down?" Hiro had to open his stupid big mouth.

"This morning Clarissa couldn't give me a ride." He shrugged it off, but at the same time thanking Hiro for not saying anything about the bruise and cut on Ryoma's face. He cleaned it the best he could and was able to get a band aid from somewhere in his backpack, but that was after Hiro had asked about it.

"Echizen, why didn't you just call me? I've wanted to show you my new wheels anyways." Ryoma wanted to test out Mom's new eighteen gears as well but Clarissa thought it to "dangerous", the irony unfortunately, Ryoma couldn't help but notice.

Ryoma didn't trust himself to say anything because he didn't want to hurt Momo's feelings with circumstances he can't understand and he didn't want to make an empty promise.

Momo, taking his silence in as his cocky attitude, said "Sheesh, fine. But sometime you are trying out my new bike!"

"Mada mada dane, Senpi!" This came out more as a habit then heartfelt, Momo, luckily didn't notice.

" Oi! You Brat!"

"Everybody, stretch then ten laps, go!" The sound of the captain's voice stopped their conversation. They joined their teammates in stretching then took off, He tried his hardest not to fall back so far that he would be running with the other freshman, and he barely succeeded, though no one really was paying too much attention to him.

After their ten laps they were assigned practice matches. Ryoma was against Tekashi, who luckily in Ryoma's case, kept hitting power balls and kept hitting out of bounds. After Inui-Senpai announced a new exercise for them. Everybody was to practice with their weaker hand. Taking in consideration that Echizen was ambidextrous, he made him everyone's opponent

"We get to be like Kiddo?" Kikamaru seemed to be the only one to show any enthusiasm for this.

"Kikamaru, you're up first!"

"Okay! This will be fun, eh Kiddo?" The red head was a little more confident looking then the rest of the team. Kikamaru failed the first attempt but nailed the second, and third. He was doing really well until his sixth volley. He had over swung and lost grip of his racquet, which hit Echizen in the same rib that was giving him trouble this morning.

Doubling over in pain, Echizen silently cussed. He heard his name escape all of his teammate mouths. The loudest happened to be Kikamaru.

"KIDDO! I'm so sorry!" The red head's concern was on the verge of hysteria.

"Echizen, are you alright?" Oishi, the vice-captain, and nick named the mother hen, helped Echizen to his feet.

"Ah…yeah...I'm fine." Ryoma gritted teeth hoping no one will expand on it.

"You seem to be bleeding, let me take a look at it." Oishi was checking him over and happened to notice where a cut had reopened.

"Senpai, I'm fine, it's just a scratch." He tried to shrug this off as well but he hissed in pain as he tried to turn away from Oishi.

"Echizen, let Oishi help you. Tezuka noticed that Ryoma was once again about ready to argue. "Or you can go home."

Between the choices, he choose what he hoped would be the less painful one.

They made it to the clubhouse. Oishi was went looking for the first aid as Ryoma sat down. He tried to think of as many excuses for the scars and bruises that littered his body. 'I feel…down a really steep hill, that had thorn bushes at the bottom…and rocks.' No matter what he thought they were all outlandish and Oishi would never buy them. 'Shit'

"Ryoma, let me see the cut." Reaching toward his younger classmate, Oishi wasn't able to see the fear and panic in Ryoma's golden Orbs.

Flinching away from his hand, he stood up quickly, to quickly because he almost fell over. "Senpai, I can do it myself."

"Don't be ridiculous. Come here." He managed to grab ahold of Echizen's shirt and tug up the side where the blood was coming from. He gasped, a bruise the size of a small melon disfigured Echizen's whole right side, under his ribs. The angry purple that was somewhat covered by blood, could not have just happened, this was at least a day old.

"Ryoma! What happened?"

So how did this really happen to him? Good question, please review! Also the next chapter will have several grammar mistakes. I am correcting as fast as I can. Please give it a chance!


	2. Chapter 2

"Echizen, wh-what happened?" Realization hit him like a rock. "Echizen, did someone do this to you?"

Perhaps it was his pride that he inherited from his father that stopped him from telling the truth. Instead he jumped away from Oishi's concerned eyes.

"It's nothing, Oishi-Senpai. I-I fell." he could feel Oishi's eyes evaluating his every move but he still didn't dare look at him, Instead he busied himself as by looking at the lockers like they were about to do a tap dance and he was just too busy anticipating it.

"Echizen…if anyone hurt-"The young teammate look into his eyes with such a force that Oishi physically wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Echizen, you can tell me anything you know that, right?" Oishi asked, concerned.

"Senpai, there is nothing to tell. I fell." His words came out more confident and strong. Ryoma could tell that Oishi wasn't going to let this go.

"Senpai?"

"Yes?" Oishi turned so fast he almost fell out of hope that Ryoma was going to trust him.

"Can I please have a Band-Aid? I'm still bleeding."

"Oh..here." Ryoma this time lifted his shirt to just above the cut, hoping to hide the other marks, though he couldn't help to notice that Oishi kept looking at the ones that were visible. Oishi kept asing Ryoma questions, that to Echizen were not only annoying because he kept having to make up answers, but it seemed to make the process to take forever. Finally Oishi seemed satisfied with the it's cleanliness and flow that he put a Band-Aid on it.

"Thank you, Senpai." Ryoma stood to show respect, trying his best to ignore the pain, at least not show it under Oishi's surveying eyes .

"Echizen, why don't you sit out today?" Oishi knew Tezuka would allow it if Oishi suggests it, but he had a feeling that Ryoma wouldn't stand for it.

"It's just a cut, Senpai. I'll be fine. Besides we have a match coming up, right?"

"It's not for another couple of weeks. Don't put too much strain on yourself, Echizen." Oishi couldn't help but remember the time that Ryoma was injured during a match. Though the blood from his left eye would not stop bleeding, he didn't stop playing. Though fretting the entirety of the game and kept asking Tezuka to call it, Oishi still held respect for the youngest varsity player.

"Oishi-Senpai, I'm fine. I was a careless and didn't watch where I was going. I'll be more careful next time." _'Please just stop asking questions and don't tell anybody_.' He sent the small prayer silently because hereally didn't want any of his teammates to know how weak he had become.

Oishi could see the pleading behind the golden eyes and decided to let him play for today but to be sure and tell Tezuka as soon as possible.

"Please watch yourself, Echizen."

"I will." Ryoma left Oishi before he could change his mind.

He made it to the courts, undetected; he took this time to let a wave of nausea to pass before composing himself. His rib was becoming more painful.

To distract himself he looked around, all of his teammates were doing practice matches. Kikamaru and Kawarau were playing against Kaidoh and Inui; Fuji played against Momoshiro, and Tezuka was overlooking the matches. Kikamaru was the first to notice that Echizen was back. 'Dammit'

"KIDDO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" In unison everyone looked in the direction that Kikamaru was yelling at. Unfortunately for Momo that was just as Fuji had hit the ball to him, the ball rebounded of the ground in a reverse spin and it Momo full on in the …well where the sun doesn't shine.

"Ah!" Mom gripped his pants and fell to the ground in pain. Everyone eyes averted to Momo and winced as though they could feel it themselves. Even Kaidoh didn't make a smart ass comment.

Oishi returned to find Momo on the ground moaning in pain, as the rest of the team surrounded him.

"Now what happened?" Poor Oishi, Ryoma thought, he also thought he saw small white hairs growing on the side of Oishi's head.

Fuji and Kawarau helped Momo up and to a bench, right next to their captain.

"Everyone return to their games, Echizen, take Momo's place." Tezuka yelled. Oishi was to busy getting an icepack for Momo to protest.

"Saa, I have a new opponent. Don't worry I normally don't hit people down there." '_Normally_?' Ryoma couldn't fathom another man purposely hitting another 'there' unless extremely provoked….but he couldn't help but think the smile on Fuji's face was a little to sinister.

Fuji didn't make Ryoma work as hard as usual, he could see that he was stiff and was having difficulty keeping up.

"Ryoma you seem out of breath." The score was 7-2; the score has never been so low for Ryoma, even against Fuji. "Want to take a break Ryoma- kun?"

Ryoma mustered all of his remaining strength to glare at Fuji.

"Heh, Ryoma, I meant for myself. It rather hot today, mind if we just hit back and forth for a while?" Echizen saw trough the façade, but he was thankful none the less.

Neither one had to move out of their spot due to the accuracy of the other member. Next to the other members who were in deep competition accept maybe Kikamaru, who was enjoying himself enough to throw in some acrobatics, they seemed even slower. Ryoma noticed and felt guilty but he was to warn out and sore to ask Fuji to go for another game.

After Practice, Tezuka dismissed everyone accept Ryoma.

"Echizen, may I have a word?" Ryoma must not have been the only one to notice his slow movements.

"Yes, captain?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He tried to ignore Tezuka's calculating eyes, for they had a way of penetrating even solid objects.

"Echizen, see to it that you take care of yourself. Tomorrow I'd like you to be examined by the nurse. She is out for the day. No one can afford to push themselves hard enough to cause injury."

"Capta-." Tezuka gave him the 'Do what I say or else' look. "Yes, Captain. "Damn it! What if the nurse calls Clarrisa and now Captain is starting to ask questions. Perfect, God, why do you hate me?'

After Tezuka dismissed him, Momoshiro caught up with Ryoma.

"Oi, Echizen, Feeling ok?" _'Why does everybody have to ask me that_? '

"Fine, Momo-Senpai." He sighed in exasperation

"Whatever Brat," He playfully ruffled Ryoma's hair. He continued talking as He changed and Ryoma gathered his things, he'd change at home.

Ryoma's mind was elsewhere as Momo rambled about his plans for himself and his girlfriend for that night. Ryoma couldn't help but think about Clarissa and what she was going to do after she got home. She at least had a steady schedule, act nice until she felt that he had relaxed in anyway, or until all the maids and such she hired where out of ear shot, then she'd snap. He physically shuddered at the thought. He was snapped back to reality by Momoshiro's loud voice.

"Echizen, Oi, you there?"

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Clarissa wouldn't be home for another couple of hours, Ryoma figured he had until six before he had to go home. The clubhouse wasn't locked until seven. He could do with some sleep anyways. He walked out with Momo, saying he had a ride, this time for sure. Once he was sure that Momo wasn't going to turn around to protest anymore, he snuck back to the empty clubhouse.

(Fuji's PoV)

"Sheesh, Echizen sure has been acting funny lately, I mean he's taken worst hit's then that and just said his "Mada mada dane," thing. Horio said he's been late to school a couple times already this month. I know he likes his sleep, but he wouldn't chance anything to get him kicked out of the club. Somethin's up." Momo had caught up with Fuji and were walking out of the school grounds. He was right about Ryoma-kun though. "I haven't even heard him say "Mada mada dane" to months! I mean that has to be something!"

"Momo, if something is bothering Echizen, I'm sure we have proven ourselves trustworthy. Let him come to us." Though Fuji said that to comfort Momo, he couldn't help but agree with the taller teammate.

" Saa, Momo, didn't you say Ryoma-kun's Father remarried?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I think so, but I never heard about her. All he says about her is whether she is giving him a ride or not. Man, poor kid. His Mom died, and then his dad went and got remarried on a business trip, without even talking to him about it. But from what I heard she is very nice."

'Huh, so Echizen-san did remarry.' None of the team knows what Echizen's Father looks like. After his business boomed he had a bunch of overseas meetings. But they feel like they know him for Rinko would always say how much Nanjiro shined through in some of Ryoma's personality. Fuji Missed Rinko, she had been very kind hearted. The team was over a few times, is how Fuji knew her from the few games they won and couldn't celebrate at Taka's Father's Sushi shop, Rinko would have them all over and celebrate with party favors, cake, with American and Japanese treats. her outgoing personality was not what he expected from Ryoma's mother, because Ryoma wasn't much of a people person.

Momo and Fuji were now on the subject of nationals, when Fuji looked down and realized he forgot something.

"Saa, I forgot my textbook." He looked up at Momo who was smirking at Fuji's forgetfulness. " I'll see you tomorrow."

"Just as long as you don't forget your racquet for nationals!" Momo started pedaling in the opposite direction and waved.

Fuji shook his head at not only himself but Momo's joke.

He made it back to the clubhouse a lot faster it seemed like. He opened the door and went to his locker to retrieve his text book. He was turning around when something on the farthest bench caught his eye. A small lump was at the edge. Fuji had to get closer to realize the lump was Echizen.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Is he asleep? He's kind of cute. Wait what am I saying!' _Getting even closer to the tennis prodigy, he couldn't help but notice how relaxed he looked. Fuji never really thought of Ryoma's age until he saw the difference. When he's awake he must age twenty years compared to when he's asleep.

Fuji didn't want to wake him but he didn't think it healthy or comfortable to be sleeping on a hard bench. He planned on shake him awake, but just as he touched him, he immediately jolted awake, cat-like golden globes startled and tried to see his offender. Fuji also noticed he flinched back as though ready to be hit. '_Odd_.'

"Fuji?" Not even bothering to use formalities. "What-happened?" Ryoma was to groggy from his small nap to comprehend much.

"You are very cute when you are sleeping." Fuji's sadistic smile caught the already groggy Exhizen off guard and caused him to blush. Luckily Fuji didn't notice.

"Fuji! I'm not cute!" He quickly looked at his watch he realized he was late. "Crap, I have to go."

"Wait, Echizen, you don't make it a habit to sleep in here do you?" Fuji was thinking that might be the reason for the stiffness, but why would he sleep in here if he had a bed at home?

"My ride was late so I decided to hang out here for a while." getting up quickly, maybe a little too quickly for his head span and his body swayed in protest. He grabbed the bench for support.

"Echizen!" Fuji reached for the small boy, but never was able to touch him because Ryoma staged away from his hand.

"I just got up to fast." Looking at his watch he realized he was going to be late. Dread filled him as he tried to escape Fuji. "Senpai, I'm sorry but I have to leave. Clarissa will be worried."_ 'She'll be worried that she won't have a toy to play with.'_

"Ryoma, if… if this happens again or if you need anything, call me. I can normally give you a ride, but today it's in the shop for a minor fix." He noticed that Ryoma's eyes were only focused on the door and he became very sweaty.

"Yes I will. Thank you." He rushed past Fuji before Fuji could even give him his number or protest.

'He was polite…that never happens. Hm…." Fuji thought this as he gathered his books and left as well.

Ryoma ran as fast as his sore body would allow him. He knocked on the door, lungs inflamed, sweat pouring off of him. A servant greeted him. "Hello Ryoma-san, your mother will be here shortly." He's never called Clarissa 'mother,' or anything other than Clarissa but still all the hired help calls her that when talking of their relationship. It was sickening. He learned it was best to ignore them, and let them carry on. Rinko knew she had the money to hire helpers and his father often offered but she'd say that she'd rather do it herself because it wasn't anybody else's job to make her house a home. Ryoma loved that about her, she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Clarissa on the other hand wouldn't even rinse her plate.

The countdown began, he went upstairs to shower and dress, Clarissa hated the smell of sweat. He glanced at the clock just as he was picking out a shirt. 6:47, he had less then fifteen minutes. He picked one randomly and threw it on then hobbled down the stairs. He tweaked his ankle on the way home.

Just like clockwork, Clarissa came in through the door and said random orders to the servants who were anticipating her.

"Ryoma-kun, let's have dinner." She steered him away from the entrance hall and into the dining room that used to be traditional, now she remodeled it with an American table and chairs. There a meal meant for at least five was waiting for them on the table.

Due to her blackberry Ryoma was able to stay silent until half way through the main course.

"So Ryoma-kun, Saki tells me you were late today. Why was that?" "I had tennis. It ran a bit longer than usual." Ryoma said, staring at his plate that that was adorned with his half eaten food.

"Why didn't you call me to tell me you were going to be late?" She was put down her fork and now was looking at Ryoma." I did give you a cell phone for reason, did I not? " Her voice had an edge to it.

"I'm sorry, Clarissa-San." Was it possible that he could stare at his food for this long and still have no idea what he was eating?

"Ryoma, why didn't you call?" Her voice was getting more and more challenging. She was about to snap but he didn't know if she'd save it until they had more privacy. "I'm sorry, I couldn't call during practice, and when we left it slipped my mind."

"_**SLAP."**_ Having no time to dodge and even if he did that would make things worse later, he felt the impact on his already sore cheek. His face stung but he wasn't stupid enough to show it. Her ring had drug across his face and drew a long line of blood.

"Great you little twit, now look at what you did. Go clean yourself up. Now! I'll have Rin clean your plate for you."

"Thank you." He left to find the first aid kit, which has long since run out of Band-Aids but still had the ointment. Looking in the bathroom mirror, he hated what he saw, a low pathetic person who had been deserved nothing more than to be tormented and abused by a person he had almost trusted.

Stealing another glance, wondering how did he get this low? Then he thought better of thinking that question out because he would hate himself that much more in the morning.

He unhurriedly walked the hall that adjoined the stairs to the floor or he could turn to the right and continue dinner. Clarissa did say she was going to have his dinner cleaned up, but he didn't want to make the wrong choice again. A servant came to his aid.

"Ms. Echizen would like you to meet her in the study upstairs." He nodded to the nameless face and felt himself pale as the blood left his face.

The study consisted of a closet where she liked to keep rope or other things such as a whip, anything to cause him pain. She did offer a mat, he suspect so blood wouldn't stain the carpet. That was it.

After knocking and waiting for her to give the say so, he entered and without hesitation took his place on the mat. He lay on his stomach after removing his shirt. She didn't do it every day but the majority of the week. By now he knew the drill, if he ever hesitated, he would pay.

He wasn't able to see what she grabbed from the closet for tonight. He suspect that he had two strikes against him that it'd be her favorite.

'_**Snap, snap, snap**_' the sound of the whip meeting skin. Ryoma was right, the whip. He still cringed and if he could get away with it, whimper but Ryoma learned to suppress his sounds of pain. He tried to think of a happy thought. '_You'll pass out in a while, you'll pass out soon"_

"Ryoma, Ryoma, it hurts doesn't. Just think of it as payback. In fact I'm sure your mother wouldn't mind either. I mean all the pain you must have caused her. Even her voice was like a whip. A deadly snap to Ryoma's heart, he tried not to listen but her voice still haunted him. **'**_**Snap, snap'**_ "No wonder Nanjiro is never home." **'**_**Snap, snap**_**'** How could he come home to a son like you?" '_Close your ears it's not true, she loved me. Dad has work. They love me. Right?_'

I feel so bad for him as I write this! Please review and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

'_Beep, beep, beep,_' '_God, what is that noise?' _Opening his eyes, he noticed, he was back into his room He had no recollection of how he got there or how he did any night when we blacked out and woke up in his bedroom. He would never dream of asking Clarissa, He'd probably be knocked out just so she could prove a point. He tried not to think about the whipping and the slapping which later resulted in kicking, though her words probably hurt worse than anything last night.

He attempted to get out of bed, he rolled onto his non-bruised ribs, or less than bruised ribs, swung his feet off the side of the bed and eased his body in a sitting position. His ribs were tender to the touch and his face was still a bit swollen. Luckily it's the same cheek as the other bruise was on yesterday. Ryoma had a mirror that could be seen from his bed, he gasped at the site of himself. He was still in his pants from last night and shirtless. Bruises and cuts were littered his body. Luckily other than the cheek, as long as he wore his pants and his shirt, no bruises were visible.

He set his feet on the floor and stood, only to fall on the bed once more. His right ankle shook when he put any weight on it. Not to mention the pain that shot through his ankle..

"Ah!" '_Damnit! How am I supposed to play if I can't even walk? Damn! We have a match next week too! Well I guess I deserved that.'_ Luckily, she did avoid the face... mostly. 

The clock set off again, telling him if he didn't get a move on, he'll have more to worry about later. Getting dressed was more than difficult, it was flat out dangerous. Every time he made progress he'd slip or hit an injury. So needless to say, he was late, very late, so late that Clarissa already left. Trying to limp as fast as possible out the door, and almost run into a retreating, Fuji.

"Fuji-Senpai, what are you doing here?" He was in the process of trying to stuff his racket into his bag.

"Saa. Echizen you are home. I thought I saw your step-mother leave so I feared that I missed my chance." He scanned Ryoma, though he kept his usual smile, this time with his eyes open.

"Chance, Senpai?" He really didn't like that grin.

"My chance to take you to school, of course, Momo and Horio told me yesterday that you where late so I decided I'd make sure that you weren't going to make a habit of it."

"You walked all the way out here?" Being skeptical was one of Ryoma's strong points.

"No, of course not, I drove." moving out of the way so Echizen could see his latest Birthday gift, a

Black Toyota convertible.

"That's your car? . . . It's not very sensible." He tried to sound unimpressed.

"That's a little harsh; you haven't even been inside yet." Echizen looked at his watch realizing that if he stood here and argued this further, they'd be late.

"Senpai…can we go now, before practice starts?" Fuji smiled at the exasperated look on Echizen's face.

"Echizen, welcome to the Fuji mobile." Taking Ryoma's duffle and sliding the racquet with ease into it's compartment.

"Fuji...mobile? You're kidding right?" Ryoma found himself smiling at the thought that Fuji willing called his car that though it was replaced by a wince as he tried his best not to limp in front of Fuji.

"What? Sounds too much like Batman? I thought the same, but I guess I've always looked up to him." Opening the door for Ryoma to get in, though he noticed Ryoma hesitated once again.

"Ryoma?" He still wore a welcoming smile, hoping Ryoma would trust him more.

"Fuji-Senpai, you are weird." Trying to to hide not only his limp but any pain; he ducked into the car and cussed just before Fuji got in.

The drive to school was uneventful; Fuji kept talking about Batman and asking weird questions about Ryoma's favorite shows as a little kid. Ryoma really didn't remember what he watched, that could be because he was more interested in outside playing than watching TV, or Clarissa has hit him one too many times in the head. He was betting on choice two.

"Fuji-Senpai, I don't remember, I could have watched it."

"Saa, how could you forget? It was an all-time classic."

"Fuji-Senpai, will you please just drive?" Though Ryoma was more uncomfortable on that Fuji was asking personal questions. No one really asked him about his childhood. He did remember going everywhere with his mother and how his father looked at her. He remembered fantasizing about being looking at someone like that when he became an all start tennis player as well. His father told him that's the only way to get anyone good.

"Echizen, will you make me a deal?"

"No."

"Quick to be untrusting, seriously hear me out."

"What?"

"Every morning I pass by here," total lie," so I could pick you up every morning so you wouldn't have to be late, and you could sleep in an extra fifteen minutes." Fuji knew the last part was a major seller.

"What's in it for you?" He didn't dare look at Fuji, he knew those blue eyes would be too much and he'd say yes without thinking.

"I would like it if you called me by a different name." He was getting pleasure of teasing with him like this.

Ryoma was surprised at this, he was expecting a favor or something else…but a different name? '_If he asks me to call him honey or something, I'll …do something.'_

Fuji just kept smiling while sneaking glances at Ryoma quizzical face.

'_What does he want from me?_' "Please just tell me." '_God, why is he so annoying, it's not like I care..._'

"Will you do me the pleasure of calling my first name?" This caught Ryoma even more so off guard.

"What?"

"It's Syuusuke." He grinned just as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Fuji-Syuusuke-Senpai, why-"

"No, Just Syuusuke."

"Fine, Syuusuke" the name rolled off his tongue a lot easier than he expected, he even liked it, oddly enough. "Who said I wanted a ride from you?" '_You'll just run away or die in the end.' Ryoma's heart gave a twinge at the thought of this. Though he didn't show it, he was fond of him._

"How about this every time you call me my name I'll drive you, so I'll drive you back home tonight. Now best hurry or we'll be late."

Ryoma noticed for the first time that they were parked at the school.

(On the courts)

"Everyone gather up!Okay, we have two weeks till nationals. If we train hard we can accomplish this, then move onto the next stage, but we must train! Let them know that we are Segaku and we do not back down!"

"Fight 'O! Fight'O!"

"Second and third years are to be practicing in courts C and D, freshman are to do drills in court E! And Varsity is to do practice games in courts A and B! All but varsity is DISMISSED!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Ok, varsity. It is critical that we set an example. If all of us can believe that we can win, so will they. We are as strong as our weakest supporter! So with that in mind, Momo and Fuji pair 1. Taka and Kaidoh, pair 2, the winners of that group will go against Oishi and Kikamaru. The two who aren't playing at the time will be training with Inui. DISMISSED!"

Ryoma didn't hear his name called…had he been dazing off and just didn't hear it?

"Echizen, come here." '_Damn' He _Walked towards Tezuka as though nothing was the matter and he had no idea why he was being singled out.

"Echizen, are you feeling better?" How can a third year look so intimidating, was it the glasses, the height difference, or was it just the arms crossed?

"I'm fine, Captain." Ryoma tried to make Eye contact as much as possible but Tezuka's eyes were so severe as though he knew Ryoma was hiding something.

"Even so I'd like you to go to the nurse. She is expecting you, do as she says."

"Captain, thank you, but I'm fine. I was just hit in the wrong place when I wasn't expecting it." The words sounded weak even to Ryoma. He tried to give him a reassuring grin to help his case as well, but Tezuka wasn't buying it.

"That will be up to the nurse to decide."


	5. Chapter 5

'_Well, maybe He didn't tell her about the injury. I could just tell her I have a headache and would like some aspirin. But captain said she was expecting me, he would have told her why._' He debated with himself until he was right outside the nurse's door.

'_What if she tells him that I didn't come? I guess I could tell him she wasn't in.' Tick _tick. Ten minutes later he decides to walk in, just as the nurse walks out.

"Oh, Echizen. Yes Tezuka-kun, said you'd be coming. I'm sorry, but could you come back later? A boy just cracked his nose on the floor." Not even waiting for a response, she scurried down the hall.

'_That was easy._'

* * *

(Back on the courts)

"Saa, Momo-kun is that all you have?" Fuji easily returned Momo's backhand.

"Fuji! I'll show you!" '_Crack_' the slam that Momo just sent was just as powerfully returned by one of Fuji's attacks.

"Why you!"

In the end the score was 7-4 in favor of Fuji. Fuji was over by the fountains when Echizen returned.

"Ryoma-kun, where have you been all morning?"

"None of your business, Shusuke! I mean Fuji! I mean..." 

"Ah so that's two rides I owe you."

"If I call you Fuji again will you leave me alone?"

"Saa, you hurt my feelings when you say it like that. And the odds are very slim."

'_Shit'_ "What if I let you drive me, then never call you that anymore?"

"Call me what?" The grin on his face showed that he loved this.

"Shusuke! Your name!" 

"That's three." '_Damn! Why does he have to enjoy this so much? Ok, think. Clarissa will never let_Shusuke_, I mean Fuji pick me up. I guess I could ask her. NO what am I saying? It's better this way, and then she can't hurt them._'

"Fuji! Listen to me! Look…"

"Echizen!"

"Crap, look, we'll talk later. Captain's calling me." He said, starting to walk over to an annoyed Tezuka.

"It's a date!"

"Shusuke -Fuji!" But he yelled too late for Fuji had already made it back to the courts

"Captain."

"Echizen, what did she say?" Crap, what was I going to tell him?

"Well she had to leave, someone hit their nose. So I didn't see her. But I'm fine, really." Please believe me'

"Echizen, I don't know if I can let you play unless that is checked out."

"Dad checked it out. He said it was fine." He couldn't lose his spot. This was all he lived for.

"I realize this but, he isn't a professional." He could see the determination in the golden orbs. '_Dang it! What should I do, he has been waiting for this for months, but then he is my responsibility. If he gets hurt it'll be my fault._ _Then again, I doubt he'd get hurt enough_.'

"Captain, you can't, you have no one to replace me. Besides, I'm FINE!" Ryoma hardly lost his temper with anyone besides his father when he was around. This time though he was tired of everyone asking him if he was ok, tired if lying, and just tired.

Realizing what he had done, Ryoma quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Captain." Looking down at his hands, he was ashamed for he had more self discipline then acting like a four year old.

"Echizen..." Hardly anyone has ever yelled at him like that, normally they are too afraid to. But he didn't think Echizen meant too.

"I'm sorry." Then Ryoma was off.

"Echizen!"Was that tears in his eyes?

* * *

(Fuji's point of view)

"Echizen!" The shout of Fuji's favorite freshman made him look up from his game though his eye still closed.

"Excuse me, Momo." Fuji said before running over to were the now confused and concerned looking captain stood.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I was talking to him about his injury then he yelled at me." He didn't know if he should make him run laps or not but that didn't matter at the moment.

"He yelled at you? That doesn't sound like him, insulting anybody but you, that's more his style. So did you make him run laps?" Looking around expecting a pissed off Echizen to running around the courts. No such luck.

"Something is wrong. He just took off running that way. He looked really disturbed." The way that Tezuka looked gave Fuji an unsettling feeling.

"I'll be back." _'I hope._'

Running the way Tezuka pointed, he had a hundred questions, 'Why would he yell? Was he ok? Why did he run? It's not like him to run from things. What happened, Ryoma?"

The way this led to was the storage room for extra equipment.

"Ryoma-Kun?" Was someone crying? He could hear someone or something. This reminded him of their training camp when someone was scaring them by dressing up as a bear and the freshmen were stuck in there. But with everyone's help they found the culprit. Though it was Ryoma's idea to use tennis.

Walking behind the extra nets he found a shaking bundle.

"Ryoma?" Getting closer, he puts a hand his shoulder.

"Go away. Please." The last word came out in a whisper. He was expecting for him to make fun of him or hit him. Instead two arms wrapped around him.

"Echizen, I don't know why you are crying but I'm not leaving." 'God, he is really crying, what did life do to him to make him like this?' Fuji always had Ryoma as the one who would never cry and now here he was crying on his arms.

They stayed there like that for a long time, how long neither of them knew. This was the first time Echizen had ever cried in front of anyone even when he was a baby his mother told him. This time is felt nice, to finally have someone come in even if just a little.

"Echizen?" He had finally stopped crying. Fuji had felt so helpless though this whole while. He decided that just being here might help.

"Echizen?" Looking down at Ryoma he noticed he was asleep. '_Poor Ryoma, he probably hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately_.' Not wanting to wake him he just continued to rock him on his lap. After awhile though his legs started to fall asleep so he set Ryoma down on the ground and spooned him, for every time he moved his arms away Echizen would make a noise like a cat looking for milk and move towards him again. Maybe just to make sure he was still there. After another while Fuji started to fall asleep too. Though trying to resist the urge was useless, he was very comfortable for lying on nets. Soon he was out also.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! so sorry this took forever! Please forgive me. And thanks to all who reviewd. PLease enjoy this new chapter! 

* * *

(Ryoma's PoV)

Where am I? A voice suddenly echoed all around him in the darkness_ 'You aren't good enough. "NO! Stop It!" _He was now on the ground trying to block her voice out._ You killed your mother and your father knows it. Why do you think he isn't around anymore? You are a disgrace to the name! 'SLAP!' If it wasn't for your father wanting to give you another chance I swear you'd be gone. I'm sorry Ryoma! Please forgive me! You won't! Well FINE! I try to be nice! And this is what I get!'_ "NO!" Ryoma's scream woke both Fuji and Ryoma up. Ryoma's body was covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. 

"Ryoma!" Fuji took one look at him and was even more concerned.

"Are you alright?" Stupid question, but it was instinct, don't fight with nature.

Still panting, Ryoma took in where he was. Where he was he had no idea though the nets might have had given him a clue. The worst part of it was that there was a window, and outside it was dark.

"OH my God! Shusuke! What time is it?" panic started to settle in.

"She'll kill me! God what time is it?" panting even harder.

"Ryoma, breathe, it's 8 O' clock," '_Oh crap, It's eight_.'

" Ryoma, it's not going to do any good if you hyperventilate" Fuji said putting a hand on Ryoma's back to sooth him, but Ryoma jumped at the contact.

"Crap now I have to run to there." he said to himself more than anybody but Fuji heard him.

"Ryoma, I have a car, you can have a ride and I won't even knock it off your account." he laughed on the outside but inside he was concerned about Ryoma.

Half guiding Echizen to his car he noticed that every where he touched Ryoma would flinch. 

"Here we go."

The drive to the Echizen residence was quite, though every time Fuji looked over he noticed Ryoma was squirming. Finally at a light Fuji asked 

"Ryoma? Is something the matter? You seem... Unsettled." 

"Fuji, I think I'm having hot flashes. My bum is very ... hot, temperature wise."

"Wha- OH! Yeah sorry I have heated seats." '_Must stop laughter, can't laugh_'

"Could you turn it off? It's a bit annoying." trying not to show his blush.

"Hehe, yeah it's the button by your thigh, here." A tingly sensation went off when Fuji touched him.

They arrived at Ryoma's house at a quarter after eight. Ryoma quickly thanked him and left. 

"Ryoma I'll pick you up at 7:30!" Ryoma's wave was taken as a yes.

(In the Echizen house)

Clarissa was wanting a toy, that at the moment she couldn't have.

"Where is that damn boy? He's too stupid to run off. I still have his father in my hands! Dammit! That little brat!" Throwing a plate that nearly hit the butler.

"Echizen- San, he has just arrived. Would you like me to set the dinner?"

"Dinner! No Of course not you blabbing fool. Now, go back to were ever the hell you came from and do something useful!"

"As you wish." He was too smart to say anything more to upset her.

Hearing the door slam, Clarissa took a look in the mirror and tried to compose herself.

"RYOMA! Where have you been? I've been so worried!" HE knew this was only to fool the servants. Why she did this nobody knew for all of them already knew. She made her way across the dining room to him. Cupping his face, she asked. 

"Why would you do that to me? Make me worry?"

"Sorry Clarissa-san, I fell asleep." Not making eye contact for she could spot fear. 

"Well, maybe we should take this upstairs, huh?" She took the lead to his mom's old s craft room that she transformed into a torture chamber.

"This is the last time you make a fool out of me. This is also the last time you will be a disgrace to your father's name! Do you hear me! I'm going to make you beg for mercy, you insolent little punk!"

Lash after lash of the whip, hit after hit of her fist, Ryoma would not give her the satisfaction of his tears or begging. Through the whole time he pictured what life would be like if his mother was still around. But he used that so many times it lost some of its happiness. This time he pictured Shusuke and himself, having picnic in the park on a beautiful day. 

She finally tired out around three in the morning. She cussed him out one last time and left. That was when his picture was completely burned realizing that he could never have that day in the park, because she'd hurt Shusuke first right in front of him. He couldn't let that happen. He'd have to break it off with him no matter what.

\/p 

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, people. i'm very sorry to take so long, but this is a very important chapter. It must be handled very delicatly, that and I was a little busy. Sorry. I do not own Prince of Tennis. Enjoy and review please.

* * *

That moment he decided this he made another decision, that she would never hurt him again. His decision was well emotion wise.

Ryoma stumbled to his room, and cried for what seemed forever. This was the last time he promised himself. He dreaded waking up the next day for he knew he'd have to break Sh-Fuji's heart.

"It's not like he cared anyways." '_No, he did! He had too.' _

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun." true to his word Shusuke Fuji was at his doorstep at 7:30 am.

Earlier he had told Clarissa that he'd walk to school. She didn't by it so he told her that their head butler, Vinnie from the states, would drive him. She said she didn't give a damn as long as he was home by 5, for she had to pack.

"Morning Senpai." he tried to be as nonchalant as possible, but inside he was screaming. Not wasting a moment he ushered Fuji out onto the deck,

"Senpai? I told I'm Shusuke. Senpai sounds so cold."

"Well that's what you are, a Senpai!" He regretted saying it but he kept his face hard.

To Fuji, this felt like a slap on the face. "You don't mean the Echizen." He searched the golden globes he grown to love. "Echizen?" He could see hurt, but from what?"

"Can we please just go?" He kept his voice sharp. '_Please forgive me.'_

The ride to school was uncomfortable and silent, until the parking lot. Shusuke eased his car into a spot not too far away from the courts. He sat there after killing the engine.

"Senpai, will you unlock the door?" Echizen was staring out the window, not looking towards Fuji.

"I will." Fuji said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Now?"

"No, I don't think so." Ryoma was getting really irritated that he wasn't making this any easier.

"And why not" his words were forcibly quite and contained.

" Why did you say such a mean thing? Did I upset you?"

"I said the truth." Ryoma couldn't stand to be in the car anymore, the walls were closing in, her voice was coming, and his eyes were becoming blurry. Every time he was in a tight place or his feelings became too much to bear, he would get dizzy, he wouldn't be able to breathe properly, and then he could hear Carissa's voice, or worse his mother's saying that she was right, he had killed her. At that point would sometimes pass out, he didn't want Fuji to see.

"Senpai, please let me out." His voice trembled slightly as he spoke.

"No."

"Senpai, open the damn car!"

"No." he looked indifferently, just watching Ryoma as though he was no more than a minor distraction.

'_That's all you are to him, nothing special, just a distraction' _

'You're wrong!'

'_Prove it.'_

"Senpai! Please let me out" He vision was getting worse, he breathe came quick and sharp yet not able to fill his lungs.

"Tell me one thing then I will let you out."

"Fine." 'Please hurry.'

"What was your nightmare about last night?"

This caught him off guard, he was expecting more "Why did you say that" that he was ready to lie about.

"What?"

"Last night you screamed no, why?"

So I actually screamed? Great.' "I don't remember, it was probably a random nightmare."

"You are going to have to do better than that, Ryoma."

"Fine it was about you, you asked if I wanted to see you again. Happy?"

Ryoma knew he hurt him, but he had to, he had to otherwise she would.

"Wa- was that so hard?" Echizen heard the door unlock and left without looking back.

He made it to the locker room before he collapsed. The panic was high, but the sense of loss was higher. He was true to his words he did not cry. He didn't even cry when he was alone at lunch or after practice, he was on autopilot it felt like, an out of body experience.

A while later he returned home five minutes late. He was still yelled at, still beat, but for once he couldn't feel the hit's or lashes, not because he had a bigger pain that only when you lose someone does it occur.

"RYOMA! I'm talking to you! Answer me! Do you know why your mother died?"

"Because I killed her."

"That's right, and don't ever forget that." in the next hour of beating all he could do was remember what little memories he had of him and Shusuke together.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM TONIGHT?" Like all bullies they wanted to hear their prey scream, and squirm, or at least try to resist them.

She stood him up looked at his dazed eyes, " you son of a bitch with that she took her knee and rammed it as hard as she could into his rib cage as she brought his torso down, so the blow was twice as hard.

He heard a sickening crack. She struck again, another crack, again and again. He was coughing up blood at this point.

"You are worthless." with a disgusted look she left. He was left in a pool of his own blood.

'_If only you knew how true that was.' He thought. _It was as true as the fact that blood was thicker than water.

* * *

What do you think? was it good, bad, what? Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey people, I'm really sorry this is taking so long, but thanks for sticking with me! Please review!

And I do not own any part of Prince of tennis.

(When it says I.E. (Fuji's PoV) I mean the thoughts usually belong to that person unless other wise stated)

* * *

(Fuji's point of view)

'_That's not like Echizen. He can be a brat, and stubborn, but not mean. What was that in his eyes? Fear? Hate? No, what was it? Was it regret? Yes it had to be. But why would he say it if he regretted it?_'

"Syusuke-kun, why aren't you eating?"

"Nothing, just thinking about–"

"Tennis" His mother and sister finished for him.

"Yeah."

Later alone in his room, he decided to go over to Ryoma's and talk it through. He loved him, and they both knew it, because both of them felt the same way.

* * *

(Echizen PoV)

He tried to get up and make it to his bed, but his legs and ribs said other wise, so he just stayed there, in his blood.

He hadn't been asleep long when he woke with a start. He looked up into the eyes of none other then Syusuke.

(Fuji's PoV Five minutes before Echizen wakes up)

"Hello, I'm Ryoma's Senpai, Fuji Syusuke. I have something of Ryoma's; I wonder can I give it to him?" He had no idea Ryoma had butlers.

"I believe master Ryoma is asleep."

"I really need to see him, you see,--" He was cut off by a tall mean looking blonde making her way out the door with a suitcase.

"You, who are you?" She was beautiful, but her voice was challenging.

"Oh ma'am this is the new delivery man. He stopped by to pick up the dishes." _'Why did the butler cover for me?'_ They shared a look that said, "Trust me."

"Fine, make sure he gets it all. I'll be returning in two days, please don't let me come back and the house goes to a sty I'll hold you responsible Ok?

"Yes, Ma'am."

She went towards a car that was defiantly made for speed and spun out the drive way.

"Sorry sir, she would have had my head. You say that you are a friend of Ryoma? Well I missed the tall one that used to pick Ryoma-kun up in the morning. Poor sir. Come this way."

'_Poor sir? What was going on and who was that women.' _The butler must have seen the confusion on Fuji's face.

"That was Clarissa Echizen; she is charge of the house while master is away. And he has been gone a long time now. Poor Ryoma."

"What?" they had made it to the second story by now.

"If he isn't in his room try the room down the hall second on you left."

The butler seemed unwilling to go any farther.

"Thank you." he didn't know what to expect, he wasn't in his room. At this point confusion was on high.

Fuji wondered if he should knock. He decided not to, for it wasn't a bedroom or anything. He opened the door, and four bare white walls stared back at him. Before he could look at anything else, a moving lump on the floor caught his attention. He rushed towards it.

"Oh God! What happened? Ryoma? Can you hear me? Ryoma please open you eyes."

He looked down at the red that seemed to be everywhere; it could be only one thing, since blood was still coming out of the cuts and Ryoma's mouth.

Trying not to move the boy to much he laid him down flat.

"Ryoma, please look at me. You are going to be ok, I swear. RYOMA?" The small frame opened its eyes, very slightly.

"Syusuke?" the words came out course, expected from a person who had just coughed up at least a pint of blood.

"Yeah, I'm here, and I'm going to stay here. We got to get you to an E.R."

The golden globes shot awake at this.

"I can't" It rally hurt to talk "She-She'll find out. She'll hurt you."

"Now is not the time to be worrying about me. Besides she left. You're safe."

Echizen was shivering badly. 'How_ much blood did he lose? I'm going to kill her. No doubt, I'll break her neck and hurt her_'

"Syu–Syusuke? She'll come b-back. She alwa-y"

"Shush, don't worry about her. Right now I need you to stay awake and not talk, ok?"

nod "Ok then, this is going to hurt I know it is, and I'm really sorry, but someone needs to look at you. Try not to scream." Not comforting he knew but if the bones he thought are broken are, there is no doubt that this was going to hurt.

"One, two, three!"

* * *

(Echizen PoV)

At three he held back a whimper, if there was a four that would be when he passed out.

"Echizen, No, no, I need you awake. Come on. Dammit!"

His eyes opened then shut in agony.

"I know we are almost there." they made it to the stairs. He went as slow as he could.

Fuji had Echizen in the backseat. He tried to dodge all the potholes and rough patches. He talked to Ryoma all the while, checking to make sure his eyes were somewhat open, and sometimes calling out instructions like wiggle your nose or finger.

After what seemed forever, they reached the hospital. Fuji made his way into the E.R. carrying Ryoma in his arms, hugging him to his chest softly.

"Can I go to sleep n-now?" he looked so vulnerable in his arms, so small.

"Not yet, just do as the doctor tells you, ok?"

"I'll try."

They cleared a bed immediately for him. The doctor was stunned. "Was he in a car accident?" ' _I wish this was an accident._'

"No, I don't believe so."

"Son, I'm going to need you to talk to this nurse, she needs to know what happened. Do you know his family?"

"Please take care of him."

"I will."

"Syu-syusuke?" All he could see was a blaring light. He could he people around him, saying stuff he didn't understand. He had no shirt on. A face appeared in the light.

"Ryoma, I need you to stay awake, just for a while longer, Get Morphine."

"No, I nee-cough cough" The taste of iron was strong.

"He coughing up blood, OK, we are going to put a tube in your throat to help you breathe, Ryoma, I need you to, Ryoma? He is non- responsive."

That was the last that Ryoma heard. He was in such a deep sleep that he finally didn't have dreams.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long! Thank you to all thoughs who reveiwed. I willl have the next chapter up soon promise. Please reveiw. thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I really hope you like this chapter, and i'm sorry but Fuji is a bit out of character. Don't get to mad when you get to the end i'm working on the 10th chapter right now, it should be done soon. And thanks so much for all of you who have stuck with my story and those of you who have read this far. Please review, this is the chapter i really need reviews on. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

_

(Flash back)

" _birrp birrp" "Echizen here"_

"_Echizen -San, this is Fuji, from Ryoma's tennis team... There has been an accident."_

"_I'll be there soon."_

(End of flashback)

Beni, a nurse, who just completed school and was putting her hard-earned money to work. She hadn't worked at the local Hospital for a month yet, when a young boy, maybe thirteen, came in, barely recognizable from the bruises and cuts all over his body.

" Oh my Buddha."

"Nurse! We need you!"

There was a boy, not that much older then the patient. Blue eye's piecing into her with concern for the boy on the table.

"Sir. We need some info."

(Fuji's PoV)

'_How am I supposed to answer all these questions, Ryoma never really talked about himself_.'

"Does he take any daily medicines?"

"Look I don't know! Instead asking me these questions why don't you help him!"

"Sir, I understand this is difficult, but we need to know."

"Has you best friend been beat up so badly, his life is in danger?!"

"N-no."

"I don't think so! So you can't say you understand! So please just help him!"

Stunned be his own outburst, he looked down at the floor in shame.

"I'm sorry, but please just help him."

And two hours later, Ryoma was still in surgery. Fuji was going for his forth cup of coffee. He had called his parents and explained that Ryoma was hurt and the he would be staying at the hospital for the night. They agreed and asked if he wanted clothes or anything, he declined, saying he would be fine. Though in reality he couldn't face any of them at the moment for he would break down. He sat in the waiting room watching for the doctors and his heart always skipping a beat when he saw one enter.

It was on the sixth coffee break that heard his name.

"Fuji-kun! Where is he?! Where? Where is my son!"

A tall, tan, man approached them, looking tired and worn. Eyes filled with worry.

"Echizen-San?" He had never seen his father in person before. So this was the old man. Hehe, he could see where Echizen got his golden eyes from. He wondered what Ryoma's mother looked like. She must have had the green like hair, for this man had dark brown hair that.

"Sir you can not just walk into a hospital screaming! Please calm down and tell me the name." Beni has had a long night.

"Don't bother. I already have my answer." Apparently Beni wasn't the only one with a long night.

"Fuji, where is he." His voice was demanding, though his eyes were full of concern.

"Mr. Echzen, he is in the ICU. He was beat pretty badly."

"Take me to him."

Fuji led him towards the room which he knew Ryoma would return to, for he checked five times.

"Where is he? He isn't here!"

"Please calm down, he is in surgery."

"Surgery! Who the hell would do this to my son?! Why? What did he ever do? And where the Hell is Clarissa? Does she know? She'll be so upset!"

"About that, she won't be coming."

"I'm sure she will, I'll call her."

At the point which Fuji was able to protest, the head surgeon came out of the operation room.

"Echizen-san?"

"Yes, how is he? How is my son?"

"Echizen -san, we have done everything that we could, if he still has a will he will make it, though he might not be able to walk again. He was hit repeatedly in the back not to mention everywhere else. I have a feeling that this wasn't the first time he was abused. I called social services, I'm sorry but they will have to question you." With that the doctor returned to the office across the hall.

"My son may never be able to walk again?" With that he collapsed on top if Fuji.

"Alright, here we go." Dragging him across the hall. He then roughly sat him into the chair.

'_How can I be sorry for a person that left him with that…? That bitch?'_

"Who, who could be this big of a monster? Fuji, you never did say who did this."

"Well this might come as a bit of a shock to you but-." Cut off for the second time this time by the world's worst person, the monster herself.

"Darling! Where is he? Where is Ryoma? I want to see my son!"

"Clarissa! Where have you been? They said he might not be able to walk again."

"Never walk again? But what about tennis and such? Oh no! My poor Ryoma!" Noticing Fuji for the first time, she got this glint in her eye while hugging Nanjiro, right before she screeched.

"It was him! You are the one who hurt my Ryoma? What the hell are you doing here? Feeling guilty? Well you should be! You could have killed him! You are going to be thrown behind bars! I'll insure it! You bloody, murder! I hope you rot in hell!" Breathing heavily to touch off the affect she slumped into Nanjiro with tears.

The stunned Fuji could only stare, then he looked up at Echizen-san, wanting to explain, but the look of murder was in his straggles.

"Echizen-san, I didn't I couldn't! I swear."

"You mean to tell me that here I have been saying thank you when YOU hurt my son?!" With that he stood up so fast and had Fuji pinned against a wall that Fuji didn't even remember how it happened.

"No I didn't! I swear, please I can't breathe."

"Why should I let you live? WHY! Tell me that and I might let you live!

"I didn't do it! I swear! Please I can't breathe."

"He is a liar! Ryoma went out with him, saying something of a tennis practice. You where the last one to see Ryoma! And they say he found him! What else could have happened?!" Her voice was full of mock horror, though only a trained person could tell.

"Boy, you better talk quick." His grip on Fuji grew. His eyes were murderous. It was surprising that no one seemed to notice that a large man was strangling a junior high student. Fuji started talking when the lights began to dim. The last thing he remembered was a nurse coming up behind him. Then the lights darkened.

* * *

Well what did you think? I know i left it on a cliff, but not to worry chapter ten is on the way. Please review! thanks for reading my story!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, I'd like to thank all the people who reveiwed and keep encourageing it. There are a few characters that i named after some of my fans, for in thier reveiw they said that they would like to Clarissa to die, even if they had to come in there and do it themsevles so i asked them and they agreed to let me use thier names. I still have a couple of characters to be named. I'd really like to thank DemonGirl13 who is Jun Ookami. And Seyami-Chan who plays Seyami, sorry you had to be a guy. Also to a new friend, AsianTennisplyr. I hope you all enjoy chapter 10.

* * *

Fuji woke up, but not daring to open his eye's for he knew he was being watched, and he also knew he was not in his room.

"I know you are awake, the only reason I'm not going to kill you is because I want to know why you did it." Even with out looking he could tell there was a threat behind the words.

"Before you start threatening me, maybe you should talk to you 'wife,' she isn't telling you the truth."

"Boy you are pushing your luck, first you attack my son" "I didn't-""Quiet!, Now you're telling me my wife is a liar, boy you have either guts of steel or are the biggest idiot on the planet. I have a feeling that it's the latter."

"Sorry sir, I just call things as I see them. But if you doubt me why don't you ask Ryoma yourself?"

"Don't you dare call him by his first name. And I would but I can't. He is in a coma."

"What?" '_How could this be? No, he can't be_.'

"They say that his body needs to recover, it's the body way of making sure that he is ready to face the world again. Or you, in this cause."

"I swear to you that I didn't do it."

"I can vouch to that, sir." a third person had entered the Fuji's room; it was the butler that had lead Fuji to Ryoma.

"Who are you?" the two men said in unison.

"My, apologies, I am Seyami, I work at the Echizen household."

"You know what happened to my son? Tell me, tell me everything."

The butler told the whole story from when she first started hitting Ryoma to the multiple sprains, brakes, and bruises that had to keep a secret. It was no surprise that Fuji wanted to leap out of his chair and break every bone in her body. Looking over at Echizen's father, he remained still, lost in thought as the words flooded in. '_Show emotion, something, don't just sit there as he says all this!_'

At the part about the last week came in Fuji wanted to cry.

"He seemed happier some how, like he didn't have to share the weight by himself. It was a relief to us. We wanted to tell, but she threatened us. I'm so sorry. She was livid the night he came home; she started beating him, so bad. I could hear it though the door." His face wasn't focused on anything, just looking into the past as though that was the hardest thing he ever had to do. At the last part his voice broke. "I'm so sorry sir, I was scared she would have taken everything I have away from me, that night thought if this young man hadn't have came I don't know what would have happened. I showed him to young Ryoma, I'm so sorry."

Nanjiro didn't responded immediately; he stared down at his shoes with his elbows on his knees. He looked lost in thought, Seyami and Fuji just sat there waiting and waiting. Finally after what seemed forever He looked up at Seyami.

"I don't know who you are and I don't know why you would cover for this s excuse of a being, but I'm sure he paid you great deal of money, but you shouldn't be bought to do something like this."

Seyami looked stunned and hurt.

"Sir, I don't think you understand. I have never met this young man till he saved your son. I swear. If it wasn't for hi-"

"STOP! This is going way too far. She would never, she couldn't have." Even as he said it you could tell he had to think about it. "She loved Ryoma!"

"How do you know?" It came as a whisper, but full of constraint and threat.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You where never there!" Fuji was suddenly mad, not as much at her but to him; he let her into his house. "It's your fault! If you never married her, she never would have hurt him, and he might be happy and awake right now!"

"My fault? My fault?! How can – it be my--" His voice lessened with each word.

They waited in complete silence, Fuji controlling himself, Nanjiro trying to figure out to believe, and Seyami wondering if he could help in any other way. The minutes ticked away, till Seyami had to get up and leave. The tension was to strong, and those who didn't have any competitive skill or face off would break down from the tension.

What seemed like hours later, Nanjiro was the first to speak, in a low controlled voice.

"Say I believe you for a second; why would she? I mean he couldn't do anything to get her that pissed off."

"Do I look like the kind of person who has the mind as sick and contorted as hers?"

"Hey, watch it, I still don't believe you 100, but I will hear you out. I will make my final decision once he wakes up. Or you can give me hard evidence that she did. Till then I won't hate you."

"You don't hate me, but you still don't like me nor believe me."

"What do you want from me? I still don't know why or who put my son in the hospital. Nothing personal, but it can still be you."

"I still blame you a bit. "

They entered Ryoma's room together, having found where each other stands, they could get back to what really matters. They were surprised to see a young, pretty, woman holding a camera, while holding a microphone.

"- Right wrist, broken, and what seems to be scars."

Nanjiro cleared his throat getting her attention.

"Oh, hello, I'm Jun Ookami. I'll be investigating this case and Ryoma's case worker. I hope you don't mind but I couldn't find you, and I had to get these pictures done before anything heals.

"What are you doing this for?"

"Oh well to testify against the person who did this to him, and when he wakes up hopefully he'll tell us."

"What do you mean hopefully? Why wouldn't he?" Fuji wanted to know.

"Well with head injuries or coma's some people don't remember. Or he may not want to tell us, if that is the case we must get him to. What if this person does it again?"

She lost them at the 'don't remember part.' What if he doesn't remember? They both have something to lose if he doesn't.

Fuji called his parents to inform them of his plans to stay again at the hospital. They told him that the tennis team had called and would like them to tell Fuji to call one of them; they would tell everyone everything tomorrow.

He chose to call his stoic captain, Tezuka, after envisioning what all of the others reactions would be. They wouldn't have been pretty.

The phone was picked up on the second ring.

"Fuji." Caller I.D. was wonderful at times.

"I'm still at the Hospital. Ryoma is in a coma. They don't know how long it will be till he wakes up nor if he will be able to walk again once he does."

"I see, Fuji what happened?"

"Tezuka, I wish I could tell you, really I do, but no one is 100 positive, though I am I just don't have the proof. Can you please tell the others?"

"Of course. And Fuji, take car of yourself. Be logical." With that he hung up.

'_Be logical...That's a funny thing to say Tezuka, you know me too well._'

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it, and will want to read the rest of my stories. Not to mention finsh this one. Please review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, OKay. I'm reaally sorry this took forever. Part of the problem was e-mail can be a prat. WEll here it is. We are so close to the end...well I think. I really hope you enjoy it. please please PLEASE reveiw! I want to know what to do! Also Don't panic, chapter 12 willl be downloaded soon. Have fun!

* * *

Days went by, with out any movement or reaction from Ryoma, though he did look peaceful for once. Nanjiro and Fuji stayed the entire time, wanting to be there when he woke.

A couple of regulars stopped by to see Fuji, though he wouldn't let them see Ryoma. He didn't want them to see him so weak, for it broke his heart just to see him lie there.

Fuji and Nanjiro would just sit there watching him, or take turns go to the cafeteria, but never leaving him alone, for they had a silent agreement.

Clarissa stopped by every once in a while, though she said it depressed her, and she had to get the house clean other wise that would. Fuji didn't mind that she wasn't there very often, every time she was there, he'd leave the room, as long as Nanjiro was in there. He couldn't stand the woman; all he wanted to do was to hurt her.

Fuji's parents called daily and asked if they could bring anything. He went home every couple of days for a couple of hours to catch up on everything and take an actual shower. Luckily summer break had started, otherwise he how have to leave him everyday. Fuji didn't know what Nanjiro's exact work was; just that it had to do with a lot of travel and money.

He had over heard a doctor and Nanjiro talking about Ryoma.

"_Echizen -san, if this keeps up much longer he could lose his memory, short or long term. I need you to be ready because the odds are he won't remember much, if he doesn't we won't know if he can ever get it back."_

"_Myuki-san, my son will come back, if not for us, then for tennis. The brat still hasn't flattened me yet." _he looked like he meant it.

Fuji had no idea that Nanjiro played tennis. He wondered why he would say such a thing, 'the brat hasn't flattened me yet.' Echizen not winning against him? Hmm, this is interesting. He decided to ask Nanjiro about it later.

Fuji entered the cafeteria with out realizing where he was going. He had learned every route to the bathroom, family room and cafeteria, from Ryoma's room.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was until his stomach growled; he had been living off coffee for the last couple weeks, in fact he didn't even remember the last time he ate a real meal. He ordered a bagel and a coffee. Though it was already two p.m. He wasn't really in the mood for anything; this would at least get his stomach to stop growling.

He returned to Ryoma's room within ten minutes, surprised to see Nanjiro on his knees, frying it sounded like.

"I know I haven't prayed in quite some time, but I need him. Please just let him come around, I swear I'll do whatever you want; I'll quit and settle down with him. I have so much to teach him. Just let him get healthy, please."

Seeing Nanjiro getting off the floor and kissing Ryoma's head, Fuji took a couple steps back to make Nanjiro think he didn't hear him; guys don't like to admit when they are weak.

"Fuji-san, I was just, have you got something to eat?"

"Yes, I just ate, but you look like you could eat something."

"I'm alright. Oh, thanks." Fuji had just handed him a coffee.

He debated whether or not to ask him about the tennis, and decided that it couldn't hurt.

"Echizen-san, before you mentioned that Ryoma hasn't beaten you yet, do you also play tennis?"

His face showed shock, but it softened as he began.

"A very long time ago. I was one of the best, known as the Saimiri. I beat so many players with ease. I was a very cocky young man. In fact on one of my tournaments I traveled to the states and quickly made the top five. When I spotted a beautiful girl." He hesitated as though the memory was both painful and amazing. Still lost in thought he continued, "She wasn't fond of me at first, I was too cocky and never put my heart in any game. I couldn't get her out of my mind, in fact one time she was about ready to call the cops." Chuckling "She had such passion for whatever she was doing. She handled everything that came her with ease, well that's at least what she made it look like. Well I guess I bugged her one to many times for she agreed to have a date with me if I didn't bug her after that. We went star gazing, I hated the idea, but it was so nice, I still remember the stars she pointed out to me. God I love her. Later she fell in love with me, why I have no idea. While that was going on I got higher and higher in the ranks and finally made it to the last game before internationals. I was the favored; I had never lost a game up to that point. Then the best thing happened to me, and that's when I quite. Though I've been teaching this brat since then." He trailed off and looked Fuji in the eyes for the first time since they met.

Taking advantage of their brief bonding, Fuji asked a question.

"What was the wonderful thing?" He was honestly curious.

"You are looking at him. Nanako came to me in tears saying she was pregnant. That was the best and scariest day for me."

Both of them looked at Ryoma, when all of a sudden he moved, they weren't sure at first but then he moved his whole arm! Both of them just looked stunned and continued to watch, it took them a minute till they realized that getting a nurse might be helpful. Fiddling with the button, Fuji had to take it away from him because he couldn't hit it.

"How can I help you?"

"He's, He's moving!"

"Moving sir? To a different room?"

"No-o! He's moving his body! Just send a doctor, doctor ... (insert name here)

Five seconds later, the doctor came in. Ryoma was still moving.

"What is he doing?"

"It looks like swinging a racquet." Tears where in both Fuji and Nanjiro's eyes.

As the Myuki-san was taking his vitals, Ryoma spoke, it was rough and dry from the lack of use, but it came out clear. "Fuji! Fuji-senpai! Make her stop!"

"Did he say her?" Nanjiro's voice cracked as he heard these words. He slowly turned to Fuji with deep regret in his eyes. He was pained and Fuji knew it." Fuji I owe you the biggest apology. I will make sure he will never be touched again by her. Thank you, Thank you for saving him." His eyes went cold when he spat out her, but turned soft as he looked up at Fuji.

"I'm sorry you have bad taste in women." He didn't mean to be mean, but this seriously pissed him off, how could Nanjiro still expect him to be the one when he spent every second he could with Ryoma, while Clarissa came for minutes at a time.

"I now know what I must do." That was Nanjiro's last words for the day.

* * *

Well? I know It's a bit of cliff. What is gonna do? Is ryoma going to get his memory back? Will he ever wake up?! Wow, I'm excited and I'm writing the story. WEll I hope you really enjoyed the chapter. So please click at the bottom "submit reveiw" Please. It makes me feel warm and cuddly inside. Please feel free to critic too. I'm human I learn but only if you hit the button! Ok please erad more! Oh I now have over 10,000 people how have read my story! Woot! Thanks for reading everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

-1_(Flash back)_

"_Ryoma? Where were you? Practice ended an hour ago.""Clarissa- san I was with Momo-Senpai. We went to eat burgers._ _Like we always do."_

"_I don't like the back talk. And I don't care if _you're your so called 'mother allowed you to do what ever you want. Now it's my house, my rules. You are not going to go around the town and socialize with delinquents. _Do you understand?"_

"_Whatever." He was on his way up the stairs to his room. When a hand grabbed his arm._

"_Clarissa-san, that hurts." 'What the hell?' He was never treated this roughly; he had no idea how to respond._

"_This won't do Ryoma. Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson your mother never did." Her voice was poison and she meant every word. Though Ryoma had no idea her exact intentions._

_She released him. She walked away grinning like nothing happened. _

"_What the hell? Karupin don't be alone with her." _

_Later that night he was in a nice dream when someone shook him awake. _

"_N-nani? What's wrong?"_

"_Shut up boy, come with me."_

"_Clairssa-san? What's going on?"_

"_You'll find out soon enough." She led him to his mother's old sowing room. The room was now bare._

"_Okaasan's...What did you do with it?"_

"_That's not you concern. Take your shirt off."_

"_What? N-no."_

"_Do it or else I will for you and I swear you won't like."_

_He obeyed. "What are you doing?" Thinking the worse._

"_Turn around." Again he obeyed. In a matter of seconds he felt the slash; it didn't break the skin just yet. He jolted forward and let out a cry of pain. Again she struck him, the skin was screaming for she broke skin. She came up to him, next to his ear, and whispered._

"_Cry out again and it'll hurt much, much worse." She said as she dug a finger nail into his wound. He tried his hardest to scream out in pain. Instead he said in a threaten way, as tears flooded his eyes._

"_Father, won't like this, then what will you do? He will divorce and charge you with child ab-ah!"_

"_You think I give a damn? Wanna know why I'm going to get away with it? Because you aren't going to tell him. Because if you tell ANYONE this will seem like a joy ride. I promise you this they won't take me over night. The hours or days that I'll have with you will be your worst nightmare, then I'll take you close friends, oh yes I know them, and hurt them. But it's not my fault you are a horrible child or friend. You mother would be disgraced by you."_

_He never screamed after that, never cried in pain. Just took it, he knew she'd be true to her word. He couldn't bear being the reason that his friends had to suffer. He knew he never acted like it, but they where a big part of who he was._

(End of flash back)

"Nah, Fuji-chan, why do bad things happen to good people?" For once the rambunctious red head was still and thoughtful.

"Kikamaru-san, I've been thinking that a lot lately and I've come up with nothing."

"Could they have a secret life that no one knows about? Maybe they did something bad?"

"Eiji! That's no way to talk about Echizen." Oishi was already on edge- hospitals made him uncomfortable, but to have one of his teammates in there for something as serious as a coma.

Fuji was grateful that Oishi had stopped it there. Sure Echizen wasn't the most social person on the Earth but he never hurt anybody. Heck, his biggest love in life till a month ago was his cat. Fuji was thinking of how Karupin made Ryoma smile, and that one time that his cat ran away from home, and Tezuka actually let him off early to go look for it.

"Right Fuji? Nah? Fuji?"

"Hmm?" He caught himself smiling at how simple life was to Ryoma, all that really seemed to matter to him were his cat and tennis.

"Ochibi will get through this then play in nationals with us."

"I hope so." He meant it, he really did. But just hearing the slightest doubt made the red head burst into tears.

"E-Eiji?" Oishi came closer to comfort the boy. Oishi once told him that he had a crush on Eiji. Eiji also said the same. He had no idea why they didn't get together. They where meant to be.

"O-Oishi! It's m-my fault!" This grabbed Fuji's attention.

"Eiji, that is ridiculous, it's no one's fault." Well so far as he and the rest of the team knew.

"I saw the bruises! I did! I asked him but he said he fell. So I believed him! I could have stopped it, if I had just told someone!"

"Eiji, are saying that 'Someone' did this?" All the shaking bundle of red hair could do was nod. Oishi calmed him and took him home.

(Fuji's POV)

"Nay, Ryoma, I have great news. Your Dad, he figured it out. He knows who it was. So you don't have to be scared, you can come back now. Please. I need you. Karupin misses you." that got Echizen's eye to twitch. "I was just thinking of that time that Karpin ran away, and Tezuka-buchou let you out early to catch him. That was a bad day for you." tears rolled down Fuji's cheek as he kissed Ryoma's hand that was wedged between his own.

"Fuji," He felt Oishi's hand on his shoulder. "What really happened? Did someone really do this to Ryoma?"

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this. If I do please don't let it get around, it's between just you and me. Ryoma didn't want us to know for a reason."

"So it's true? Why? Who?. Why him?"

"I can only answer one of those questions. I have prayed for hours to get the answer, but none comes. So all I can tell is who."

Fuji told all that he knew from what Seyami said to what he saw, and just the way Ryoma acted. Oishi sat there shocked, looking at the boy laying in the hospital bed that was much too big for him.

After Oishi left promising not to tell anyone, Nanjiro returned.

"You've been gone a long time."

"I had to take care of a few things and call many lawyers. I have the best that money can buy. That Bitch is going to pay. She hurt the most important thing Rinko had ever given me, my son. She has hell to pay."

Fuji looked into the deep familiar, yet so mysterious, for he only recognized them because his love had the same golden orbs. He saw regret, and pain beyond belief.

"Nanjiro-san, it's not your fault. You taste in women may not be the best but you only meant for Ryoma to have someone to watch out for him. He doesn't blame you."

"I wish I could believe that. Well whether he blames me or not, I will fix this. I swear. As soon as he wakes, we'll hold trial. The day that woman will go to hell." If Fuji didn't think it was at all corny, but he couldn't help but see flames rise around Nanjiro.

"D-dad?" The voice came out soft and rough for it had been unused for so long. But they were sure. Both turning to see Ryoma's eyes' flutter open and shut then again and again. His mouth moved like it wanted to say more. Both men rushed to his side, both grabbing for a hand. There, there it was, his eye's stayed open.

"Nurse!"

Is she a mother, cause she technically isn't Ryoma's mom, and I'm also sure that Ryo-chan wouldn't want that. (you said mother)


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry about the long wait. Summer has been crazy. Though if any of you are close to Arkansas and love to camp of love the river, check out beaver lake. Awesome, awesome place. Right the story. As you all know by now that Ryoma is awake! yay! Finally, right? Well i must say taht all the reveiws you guys leave me are awesome. PLease enjoy.

" Please fallow the light."

"Ow! Dammit! Does it have to be that bright?" He jerked away from the doctor's small flashlight.

" Well that is to be expected, from the lack of light that your eyes have been exposed too in the past month or so. All right, let's try the old fashion way. Fallow my finger, please."

The doctor gave him a full physical, and besides a couple of broken bones, he was in great shape for what happened to him. Most of the bruises have faded, and the cuts have healed. With any luck, very few would scar.

"Nah, Ryoma, Why aren't you eating? God knows you should be hungry. Besides, you want to be in shape for nationals, right?"

Ryoma didn't even look up as the nurse brought him his lunch.

"I'm just not hungry, Fuji-Senpia."

"Ryoma, you can call me Syuske." Fuji was confused. Ryoma knew he liked it when he called him by his first name. Ryoma also has been so quite since he had awoken.

"What? Oh right." He's face was in full concentration. Like he was trying to remember something but couldn't.

"Ryoma? Look at me for a second." Slowly Ryoma Looked into the blue eyes that are normally shut. " Are you ok?"

"According to the doctor I'm well enough to go home in a few days." Fuji could tell by the shrug that Ryoma was hiding something, something that he didn't even want Fuji to know.

"Careful," For another thing that Fuji realized from the shrug was it must have hurt. "And I'm not talking about physically. You seem . . . to be trying to think of something."

Ryoma dropped his gaze at the older boy. "I- I, nevermind. Sorry, It's stupid." He turned trying to look as though the greenish wall was more interesting. That didn't fool Fuji.

He moved his chair onto the side of Ryoma's bed.

"Please tell me Ryoma, and I'm sure it's not stupid." Ryoma jumped when he turned, for he didn't expect to see Fuji so close. He looked down yet again as though he was debating of he should or not. Finally he looked at Fuji, with a defeat look in his eyes.

"I can't remember her. Sysuke, I just can't. I try and try but it just won't come back." Fuji was a little confused.

"Are you talking about Clarissa? Maybe that's a good thing."

"No, not her, my mother, I just can't remember. I know I had her. I just can't actually remember her." His voice cracked then the tears started. This was too much in one day for him to handle.

'_Of course his mother, you idiot!_' " Ryoma, you just are strained, I'm sure within a couple of days she'll come back." He had no idea what to say. He never had to deal with such a mess.

"Sysuke! I had no idea Clarissa wasn't my mother till they explained what happened and they used Stepmother. I forgot my mother! Where is she? How come she's not here?"

"Ryoma, I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this."

"Please, I want to know." Fuji regretted looking into Ryoma's eyes, they where so full of pain, pleading, and sadness.

"Ryoma, she-"

"And How is our patient today? Awake I see." And the winner of the worse timed entrance goes to Delia, the day nurse walked in, cheery as ever, a little too cheery as always and today a little too informative.

"All right the doctor said you can go home the day after tomorrow if everything goes well, which is great news! Though we'll have to work with your muscles a little in physical therapy. I mean after a month and so of not using any, so they're a little resistant. Also we'll have to give you some medication for pain, vitamins, and you'll have to have check ups regularly. So that's the big picture. Today we'll have to take some of these tubes out. Which does include the catheter, but on the up side it should be a lot more comfy!"

All Ryoma caught was the last part. Just great. More people prodding in a place, he really didn't like people to see. Such a wonderful day.

"All right, let's start with the worst of it. Sir, would you mind waiting outside?"

"What away to start a day, teh, poor kid." Nanjiro came back, right after they finished. "Anyway, I have good news. We're going to court at the end of the month. Fuji, would, you mind being a witness?"

"Of course I will be there."

"Great. Ok, Ryoma, you will obviously be there. So we should get the whole story from you later, of course. You might want to rest right now."

Ryoma had already told the police the whole story. Sure he could remember that but not the one thing that was missing and he had no idea why. He was so close too. After they had finished, Nanjiro came back so they couldn't finish their conversation.

"Ryoma? Ryoma?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked you which day you want to start court. We have a choice of 27 or 28."

"I don't know."

For the rest of the time Ryoma tried to keep up with what the other two were saying but couldn't, he was in his own little world. Next thing he knew he had fallen asleep.

" _You no good of a son! You came from Hell and that's where you'll spend the rest of eternity! I hope you die! You father never really loved you, he told me himself. Your mother? Ha! She was a worthless bitch and you are going to end up the same way." _It was her voice again terrorizing him in his sleep.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Please don't keep it to yourself! please please reveiw! And sorry for all the errors, I kind've did all the editing by myself. Not a good thing to do, to edit your own paper, well that's not true, you edit first then another person edits what you edited...Or just have another perosn edit...Well that's my tip of the day. So have a great day, and please read farther, and reveiw, if you want...please? Just kidding. Well till next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all. Yes it's been quite some time, my apologies. Also this might be a short story but I'm finally getting back into the swing of things and I do hope you enjoy my up coming chapters. I honestly didn't mean to keep you all waiting. I also will not make the same mistake, I do hope. Please enjoy chapter 14, finally. I do not own any of the characters.

______________________________________________________________________________

(PoV Fuji)

'_Najiro, Ryoma asked about his mother. I didn't know what to say. He forgot about her. So instead of being a man, I decided to break your heart and tell you. Oh your are right, I should've told him as soon as he asked._' Fuji sighed heavily as he though about what to do in terms of telling Najiro or telling Echizen himself. Either way, someone was going to get hurt and he got to be the messenger boy.

"Something is troubling you Fuji." Tezuka, the rather quit and large seventh grade captain of the tennis team, boy seemed so out of place. The pure white walls, tiled floor, and the attempt of bringing cheer, made him stand out even more. Though Fuji could see him in a few years with a white coat on and a stethoscope around his neck, but in his usual day to day clothing, no.

"I do realize Echizen being in the hospital and under these certain circumstances it would be a strain to anyone, but something deeper is on your mind." A great thing about the Tezuka is he knows me. The bad thing about the Tezuka is he knows me.

"Ah, Tezuka, are your trying to be hypothesize, with no proof is showing pure confidence."

"Fuji, you know as well as I, that something is wrong and I"m not giving myself a big head as you always complicate things to say. At least that hasn't changed about you. Fuji, just as wind cannot move a mountain, you cannot do this all by yourself."

"Tezuka, the wind can take you by surprise with it's determination, that can drive it to accomplish anything or it can be as gentle to where you cannot see it as all. It has power that no one has seen before."

"Fuji, let's drop the wind analogizes, something is on your mind. If you do not wish to talk to me of the matter, that is fine, though in the end you will need someone. I'm available at anytime."

"Tezuka, I...I can't. Not now. He needs me strong. I need to figure it out by myself."

"Only a fool is alone. I know you are not a fool. Your teammates want to help you both. I hope you know that. Speaking of them, I must go, if we are done here. Take care of yourself, Sysuke."

With that he left. Not looking back until the end of the hall. Just before the stairs. As he looked back, he realized, Fuji seemed older, much older. The bags under his eyes, the mocking tone is almost completely undetectable, To be honest it scared Tezuka. " Be cafeful my dear friend." With that he jogged down the stairs and caughtt he bus to the stop before the schools and decided to warm up with a jog before reaching his teammates, also allowing more time to think.

Back at the hospital, Fuji had his head in his hands, racking his brain, trying to get an_ answer. 'He deserves the truth. He's been through so much. He's going to find out eventually. He freaking just has his catheter taken out this morning .Give him a break. Not telling is just as bad as lying. He trusts you._' Snapping up on the last thought he decided he needed to take stress out in a healthier way. Echizen wouldn't miss him for another two hours, for he had to have a series of tests done to check and make sure the organ damage could be fixed by rest or by surgery.

'_Dop, Dop, Dop._' The sound of the tennis ball hitting the ground in rhythm. His arm flxing with each hit. Finally the 'dop', sounded correct, he shot at the green board that is to repesent himself as an opponent. '_Ah the irony, heh, maybe I should make it interesting, If I win I tell him, if I lose I let Najiro tell him.'_

An hour later, Fuji was pouring sweat, he didn't even notice. His eyes open, he never stood still. Running back and forth, left and right. He couldn't stand still, he had to move, though his muscles sore, without the proper warm up, he didn't care.

Finally, he missed, making it 21- 0, the wall's favor. He collapsed on the green tar. He couldn't take in a breath without his lungs screaming in protest, his legs hurt from just laying there, his arm, he didn't even want to try to move. Though the thing that hurt most was, in the fight with in himself, it wasn't him that lost or won, but Ryoma's the one who lost. Also he still had no idea what to do. He hated this, he was always sure, always and now, he didn't think he could even spell his own name correctly. Finally after ten mintutes or sitting there in pain, he looked at his watch. 6:58, it mocked.

'_Shit!'_ Ryoma's test ended over and hour ago. And he missed it. All due because he was stressed. With that he made his protesting body stand up and run up the sixth flight of stairs and briskly walk outside Ryoma's room.

The nurse stopped him though. "Please no vistitors." Confused by this, for all the other nurses counted Fuji as family under Nanjiro's request as well. Now he was a 'Visitor'? What was this?

'_What if Ryoma asked them not to let me in? He is probably angry with me for not being here as I promised. How could you be so stupid?!_'

"Oh, He's not a visitor, Hashiko-san. This is Fuji-kun. Oh, you can go in there. Though I do believe that he is sleeping, he fell asleep as soon as the test was over, he made sure to tell you to " stop worrying and to eat something. Also he hopes you had fun playing tennis."

'_Even after all this, he still, he still thinks of me. Dammit Suske, you are an idiot._'


	15. Chapter 15

Ryoma's PoV

_Dop, dop, dop. "Huh? A tennis ball...? Dop, Slap, Dop, "N-no." Smack, dop ... dop... "Please, don't" SMACK....dop. _

"Is something wrong, Ryoma - kun?" Squinted eyes came into view as the whole world came into focus again from what seemed a five minute unrestful nap.

"Fuji- senpia...sh- shouldn't you be at school?" Fuji had missed over a week of school at this point. No matter how much Ryoma loved him being there, though he'd never admit to it, he wouldn't have himself be the reason Fuji would get into trouble.

"Ryoma-kun, if you put half the effort that you do worrying about others, on yourself, I think you wouldn't be in danger of being mistaken for starved child."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Senpia?" Immediately he wanted to take back the thought about loving him being here, though it was only half heartedly.

"Heh, I mean you weigh practically nothing." With that Fuji stood and lifted him from the bed without so much as a grunt.

"SENPIA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Another thing Ryoma never wanted to admit was he was afraid of heights.

"Proving a point, now eat, in less you want me to force feed you." Being so close to Fuji's warm body, able to smell his cologne, hearing his heart beat. It all seemed so...familiar and...natrual. All Ryoma wanted to do was stay in Fuji's arms and fall asleep. He had a feeling the nightmares would stay away, while he was in his safe haven.

"Sir! What are you doing with the patient?" Deci, the new day time nurse had responded to Ryoma's yelling...at the worst of times.

"My regrets Deci- san, I was trying a new tactic of trying to get Ryoma- kun to eat."

"Sir, here we have policies, procedures, that we must stick to for the patient's well being. Scaring him half to death will only cause negative results. Now I ask you to put him down this minute." To Ryoma's dismay Fuji placed him genitally on the bed, stuck his hands up and slowly walked a couple feet from the bed.

"Now please keep in mind, we take patients' comfort very seriously here. That's what the-"

"Rules are for Deci-san?"

"Y-yes, just please keep that in mind." She walked out the door without a second look at her" patient."

Fuji snickered just loud enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Fuji- San, I really don't like her."

"I didn't think you would. I met her in the elevator, she was mumbling about rules and procedures under her breath." He sat down right next Ryoma with a magazine, Najiroh bought in the over priced gift store. "Why the long face, Ryoma-kun?" He secretly wondered if Ryoma was as sad as he was about having to let him go once the annoying Deci came in.

"I-I don't have a long face." He blushed as he stammered. Hoping Fuji didn't notice.

"Your blush says other wise." '_Damnit_'

"Ryoma-kun, do you want to go for a walk?"

"What the hell do I look like to you? A dog?" The truth was he wanted to get out of the room so bad he wanted to scream.

"Well let me get your leash." With that Fuji left the room, leaving Ryoma alone for the first time in days. "Were the hell did he go...bastard." Ryoma didn't know why he felt so angry, he just really wanted Fuji to come back.

Five minutes later Fuji came in with a leash. Well it really was a wheelchair but it might has well been a leash.

"No way! I'm not sitting in there like some helpless dumb ass!"

"Now Ryoma, it took me a lot to convince your doctor to let you go outside, this was the only way." Ryoma with the folded arms and the piercing eyes, was going to be stubborn.

"Ryoma, how can someone so small '_and be hooked to machines and IVS,'_ be that intimidating?"

"Fuji-kun...please don't make me lose anymore pride." Ryoma's eyes turned more to pleading then anything. '_Fuji, he's been through so much. Just let him go without.' _

"Ryoma, I'll make you a deal, we act like we are doing what we are supposed to till the door. Then you and I will walk out. And if you come anywhere near tired you tell me immediately, deal?_"_

Ryoma didn't like the idea of the wheelchair at all, but as he looked outside, the sun shown on the freshly cut grass, the birds chirped, also he bet it smelled a hundred percent better out there.

"Deal"

"Good," Fuji's smile melted Ryoma's heart a bit, "Up we go." Yet again Ryoma found himself in the comfort of Fuji's arms.

"Fuji-san..." the front doors were in sight.

"Yes?"

"Thank You."


	16. Chapter 16

"Ryoma, please be careful, don't forget your promise either."

"Senpia, please, you are starting to sound like Deci-san." He knew that was a bit harsh, but he didn't want anymore rules or anything. He finally go the IVS out, even if for a short time.

They walked at a slow pace, but Ryoma already felt the strain. He wanted to keep going though. "Ryoma, you are breathing is awfully labored. Let's go back."

"No, I can still go on." Sweat was pouring off of him. '_Just till over the hill.'_ He was only able to see the front side of the hill from his room, he wanted to know what was beyond it.

"Ryoma...let's take a break."

"We're almost there...Just a little longer." He side flared with pain. "Ah." He winced.

"Stop." Fuji had grabbed his arm, the look on his face was frightening .

" Just stop." His grip and expression both softened.

"Fuji-Senpia, please, I just want to see what's over the hill." When did he become so needy?

He looked down ashamed of the request on top of everything Fuji had done just to get him out for a little bit. Suddenly he felt himself being picked up and before he new it he was on Fuji's back.

"Senpia?"

"Let's go see what over the damn hill." This made Ryoma smile.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, especially to Deci-Kun. Though seeing her either explode because the "procedures" were ripped to shreds, or yelling so much about them, she explodes well...either way it'd be entertaining."

They made not only to the top, but the bottom of the hill. The laid under the shade of a large tree that Fuji guessed to be cedar. He knew Tezeka would know for sure though.

"Clea- r" Ryoma was falling asleep using Fuji's left arm as a pillow. He was adorable there, looking finally at easy.

"Say again?" This time straining his ears as best he could.

"Clean air." Ryoma whispered.

"Yes, now sleep, sleep without the nightmares."

With that Ryoma did. He lightly breathed as the wind swept his hair out of his face. Fuji felt rage as he saw the remains of the scars that were caused by that woman. Ryoma's father was now meeting with his lawyer and discussing how to go about this. Ryoma isn't a witness anymore due to the memory loss. Doctors say it was a survival instinct to try to protect his brain.

'_Where is my mother?'_ That question still haunted him. He still hasn't told Ryoma either. '_Liar, liar, pants on fire.' _Fuji sometimes wondered who Ryoma will hate more in the end, Clarissa or him.

*Bing Bing* His phone went off saying he had a text message from Momo. 'Hey, tell the Brat to be awake after school today, I'm bring real food.'

From past experience, real food to Momo, is McDonald or Burger King. Fuji text back 'If you can sneak, then by all means.'

"Mada mada Dane..." Ryoma stirred in Fuji's arms. '_That's right Ryoma, Fight Oh!_" Fuji hasn't touched a racquet since his defeat from the wall. He missed watching the freshman doing there warm ups, running laps and having the competition. He missed watching Viper and Momo go at it every day...He missed Tezuka and everyone. Looking down at Ryoma, he saw the freshman who came out of no where and gave everyone a run for their money. The youngest player on the school's varsity team. '_I'll play when he does.'_

"Where have you been? He has five minutes until his next test! This is not in the procedures at all!" Deci- san was frantically trying to take Ryoma's temp and blood pressure, while yelling at Fuji.

"Mada, mada, dane." The old Ryoma was coming back.

"I simply lost my keys in the grass, so I asked Ryoma-kun if he'd mind helping me look for them." He winked at Ryoma behind Deci's back.

"Keys! You risked his health on keys? You should be ashamed!"

"I'll add it to my bucket list."

"Sir, we do NOT talk about...B lists here. They are touchy subject around here." She huffed at Fuji like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Deci-san took the still sleeping, Ryoma to yet another test. It could take from an hour to five. He played it safe and called Tezuka.

"Fuji? Is something the matter?"

"Why,Tezuka, does something have to be the matter in order for me to call?"

"...Fuji I'm in the middle of class..I assumed.."

"Tezuka my apologies, I didn't realize. Please send my apologies to Sensi." '_Smooth.' _Well his parents brought his lap top for school work. Though instead of homework, he looked up court cases under the same category that Ryoma's was going to be under. About an hour later Ryoma returned looking pissed as ever.

"Why in the hell can't I go home? I'm fine. I proved that today. You tests are doing nothing more then a waste of time!" Luckily it wasn't Deci who brought him in, but a nameless nurse to Fuji who walked right out.

"Ryoma-kun..what?"

"I just want out. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?' It was then Ryoma cried.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nanjiro- san, how much more is the world going to put him through? You've been trying to see how to go about the case for a month. And what's all the tests they are still putting him through? Can't we try and make his life normal as much as possible? Can't we take him home?"

Fuji had seen enough of Ryoma's needless pain. He wanted him out, now.

"Fuji- kun, I'm trying to make this work. There is no one at home anyways. I fired all of the housemaids and such. To bad none of them knew nothing of Ryoma's...well.. The incidents."

'_Can't even say what she did to your son. Worthless piece of- Fuji, he's not the enemy, at least today._'

"I'll stay with him." With that he hung up the phone.

Ryoma's room was even more so bleak ever since Ryoma requested to be kept in a darker room. '_Fuji- san, I know what's out there, life. It's taunting me with the green grass and the sunlight through the window. It's telling me everything that I can't have.' 'Oh Ryoma...what can I do? What am I going to do? What's Nanjiro going to do? Ow... another headache._' Fuji dug out his Tylenol and counted out three pills. Swallowing them dry.

"Rough day my friend? Cheer up, I brought food!" Momo and his normal loud self, were un able to come by the hospital yesterday due to Viper and his match not ending until twelve at night.

Momo tossed Fuji a bag of burgers from McDonald's. "Momo, I said sneak, not make it the most obvious thing in the world." He headache seemed to worsen.

"Hold on to your pants. I'M NOW GOING TO ENJOY ALL THESE BURGERS TO MYSELF IN MY FRIEND'S ROOM. I'M NOT SHARING BECAUSE HE SEEMS TO BE A VEGETARIAN." The whole east entrance was looking at him at this point, but Momo is smiling away like he pulled the wool over everyone's eyes. " Good, eh?"

Fuji responds by shaking his head. "Momo, the gesture is kind, but I must warn you Ryoma is in what the doctors described as a depression. I don't know how well he'll handle anything right now."

"No worries. I'm his best friend. I"ll cheer him up." Fuji either didn't have time to protest, because Momo pushed on ahead, or he didn't have the will.

"Oy, brat! Wake up." Though it was obvious that Echizen wasn't asleep, Momo still yelled.

"Brat, you've gotten thin, that won't do at nationals. Good, thing I brought real food. He jingles the bag. "Catch."

"Momo, can't you ever stop being so loud? I have not gotten that thin!" That was really touchy to him for some reason that Fuji could only think as a small complex. Now that Momo noticed, Fuji realized just how skinny Ryoma was getting. Yesterday, Fuji barely noticed the extra weight. He'd be sure and make him eat more once he went home. No one can expect a person to willing eat more the necessary of the hospital's food.

"Sysuke- san, a moment please?" It was the name less nurse from the other day. " Will you sign here for the release of Ryoma?" Seeing the question in Fuji's eyes, "Echizen- san called and filled and faxed all the paper work making you in charge of the patient's health care. You will be taught how to take care of him at home and what to look for. We're still looking at the tests and making sure no organ damage was done that we didn't pick up on earlier. Tell us if he experiences any more pain. Normally Kids in these situations don't have to stay this long but... this is the worst cause I've seen." Fuji thanked the man after he signed the papers.

'_Worst case huh? Just wait, once I get my hands on her.' _Fuji stood a moment longer to regain composure.

"- then he tried giving me one of his sneaky serves like this, but I was already reading him, the idiot. Oh hey." Ryoma had been looking out the window that Momo must have opened. If he was paying attention or not, Momo didn't seem to notice.

"Great news Ryoma- kun, you'll be going home soon." Ryoma's eyes widened. He jerked his head to look Fuji right in the eye. The look was so full of emotion that Fuji felt confused because he couldn't tell what it meant.

"Alright, first home then back to tennis. Maybe I'll be able to win a couple more points off you the usual. Oh crap, I gotta go, I promised Tezuka that I'd go to the tennis store to get some stuff. I'll check in later. Bye brat."

Ryoma didn't reply he just kept looking at Fuji.

"That's a good thing, no more tests, no more people, no more Deci-san. You'll be home."

"No I won't. I don't have a home anymore. I'd rather stay here then go back...there." Fuji never thought he'd get this reaction out of Ryoma.

"Ry-Ryoma, this means you are getting better and I'll take care of you."

"Senpia don't you get sick of lying to yourself saying I'm actually worth a damn?"

Taken back , Fuji wanted to yell 'That's not true!' but he gapped a moment to long. Ryoma asked him to leave. He did.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry everyone for the misspelled words but my beta reader is on a vacation. Also i haven't watched or read Prince of Tennis in over a year and a half so I'm still trying to get everyone's names correct. Though i do plan to edit all the chapters once i get the rest of the story in motion, though if it's bothering you that bad, you might want to wait to get to read the last few chapter, but those who don't join me as Clarissa come back into the story.

(Echizen residents)

"Nanjiro-san is where?...Why?...He did?...She did what?" Momoshiro's voice carried through the whole house.

"Momo, if you yell any louder there won't be a reason for a phone." Oishi scolded his team mate.

"Oishi listen to this, you won't believe it!" The rest of the team gathered around Momoshiro as he explained what he had just heard.

(Hospital)

"Syuusuke-kun, I need you to fill out some forms."

"One minute please, Deci-san." Looking at the Ryoma who was fully dressed perched on the edge of the bed, showing no emotion. "Are you going to be okay while I go fill out some forms?"

"I'm not a child, Senpai." The edge that was normally behind Ryoma's scolding lacked.

"I'll be right back Ryoma-kun." His only response was the little broken boy turn from his gaze to stare out of a window.

"_Every rose has it thorns, Just like every night has it's dawn, Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song..." _Fuji forgot to turn his phone on vibrate

"He-"

"Fuji, you are not going to believe this! Listen! Listen!"

"Momo, Wait a moment let me get to a place so no one but I can hear you. Let me call you back." Fuji looked around and scoped out a supply closet.

(A few minutes later)

"Fuji, what took you so long?"

"Let's just say my first location was occupied by some very over excited people that couldn't wait." He saw as much of anyone else doing...well, to satisfy be for a few life times.

"Fuji are you saying-"

"What was your news Momoshiro?"

"Ok, ok. Well we all arrived early to set up for Echizen's surprise party- OW! What the hell was that for?...Well he was going to find out anyways!"

"Momo?" Typical Momo can't focus for more than a second. "Momo, I'm running out of time."

"Right, well we were setting up and the phone rang, Oishi said to let the machine get it, but Eiji and I said that'd be rude. So I picked it up and it turned out to be Nanjiro-san's lawyer. Guess what happened.

(Echizen residents)

"How could Nanjiro-san be so careless? His son might have to suffer for this."

"Na, Oishi, he was doing what i wished i could have done a long time ago."

"Eiji! Wishing ill on anyone is not nice."

"What do you think Inui?" Momo was hoping be including Inui into the conversation, he'd forget that he was pouting because the team told him no to him bring his "healing juice" he made for Ryoma. They all agreed Ryoma had suffered enough.

"I think that a broken nose." The team stared at him confused.

"I've seen Nanjiro punch an American Punching bag before, so by using that data I estimate a broken nose."

"Inui, I was just telling Eiji that it's not nice wishing ill on others, no matter how horrible they are."

"Oishi, I wasn't wishing, I was simply estimating." By the smile on Inui's face, it was evident that he still got pleasure from the thought and he had forgotten about the juice.

(Inside car)

"Here we are Ryoma. I'll put your things in the trunk. Oh, thank you. I take that back the driver will." He tried to smile sincerely, but Ryoma wouldn't have even noticed because he was still looking anywhere but at Fuji.

"Ryoma- kun, did I upset you?"

"Fuji, do you really think my life is so revolved around you that every time you think something is the matter it has to be about you?"

Hurt hit Fuji's heart, of course other things were in the young boy's heart and mind right now.

"I wasn't going to tell you this until later but Momo will surely spill before-"

"Does my mother love me?"

"What?" Taken back Fuji could only gape at Ryoma.

"Is there something that I did? Is that why she didn't save me from the Hell hole, from that woman?" Ryoma, with teary eyes that still managed to be fiercely golden eyes, finally looked Fuji in the eye.

"Ryoma I don't know if I should be the one to tell you this."

"Syuusuke...why hasn't my mother come for me?"

Fuji has been playing this scene in his head for a while now. Though in his head they were not on the way home, he didn't have more news that he'd have to tell him, and somehow Fuji could satisfy the golden orbs that were looking at him for answers.

"Ryoma...I'm so sorry, but she died." The look on Ryoma's face was enough to make Fuji's heart break even more. He did not want to be the one to put that look there. "Ryoma-" He put his arms around the shaking smaller frame. "Ryoma, I'm so sorry."

"No...It can't be." With that Ryoma slipped out of Fuji's embrace and his seat belt and opened his car door and ran for it.

"RYOMA!" Fuji tried to follow suit but his seat belt got in his way. Once untangled, he sprinted in the directions he saw Ryoma run.

"What kind of driver are you? You didn't even deliver the people you were supposed to pick up?"

"I'm sorry sir; I swear they were in there when I started driving. They wanted some privacy so i rolled up the little window. I didn't see anything!"

"Momo calm down. Sir it's not your fault." Oishi pushed Momo back; the poor driver had the most confused look on his face.

"The hell it isn't!"

"Momoshiro, please calm down. We are all worried. Sir Do you have any idea what happened?" Everyone calmed as they saw Tezuka take control.

"I heard some commotion at the stop sign about two miles from here down by the crappy burger place."

"Lose my friends then insult my food, what the hell is your problem?"

"Momoshiro how about you shut your face so we can go find them?"

"What'd you say viper?"

"Kaidoh is correct. We'll split into two teams and start at the burger place. Oishi, Momoshiro, and Inui will go north of the place and Eiji, Kaidoh, will go east, while Takashi and I will go south. Let's go."

"Yes, Captain!" The rest of the team chimed.


	19. Chapter19

I'm really trying to pay attention more to my mistakes. So if i mess something up it really isn't on purpose! I hope you are enjoying more chapters! I got a comment about one of my favorite lines from chapter 18, when Momo is yelling at the driver. The reader called it "epic" It made me feel a lot better, also no one said anything about any spelling errors so that's good. XP Lets continue the journey! Also some show concern about Ryoma and him suffering so much. I know, I know, but if the ending turns out happy then it will all be worth it.

"KIDDO! FUJI! KIDDO!"

"Senpai...is it really necessary to yell for them... we haven't split up yet." Kaidoh, though concerned for his lost team mates, couldn't help but notice all the looks they were getting.

"Does this remind anyone of when we lost Inui, Kaidoh, Momo, and Ryoma in Germany?"

"That's right Oishi! Kiddo almost lost to that drunken lady that Tezuka wanted us to meet! Wasn't her name Nova something?"

"She was called Bavaria's Nova, her name was Hannah Essenheimer."

"How do you remember so much Inui?" The glint in Inui's glasses spooked Eiji into thinking he didn't even want to know.

"Here is where we split. Call as soon as you find them. Let's do our best."

"Yes, captain!" Momo wondered if Tezuka liked everyone chiming in too much to notice how odd it looked.

"Echizen! RYOMA! Dammit! Where are you?" Fuji lost track of Ryoma in the cluster of people a few blocks back. He asked a couple if they had seen a small boy in a red shirt, they told him they saw one head this way. Unfortunately it was a delivery boy for "Noodles to Ramen."

Fuji passed a graveyard he never noticed before. Perhaps it was luck because as he was passing, a boy in a red shirt was on the ground.

"Ryoma?" He ran to the boy that looked smaller than ever. "Ryoma, wake up. Please."

"Fuji- Senpai...she's here. I know it. I...I remember Father and I coming here with flowers. I remember."

"Okay, we can come after you rest for a while, you just ran over two miles." Fuji saw the sweat pour off him, his chest heaving to try and restore oxygen to his body. His face seemed screwed up in pain.

"Ryoma, where does it hurt?" The worry in Fuji's rarely seen eyes made Ryoma's heart twinge with something that he didn't recognize.

"Senpai, why are you so worried about me?"

"_Because I love you."_

"Tezuka, do you think they are okay?"

"Why do you ask, Takashi?" Tezuka was wondering the same thing his teammate had voiced.

"Well, that is, does any sane person jump out of a moving vehicle?" Looking nervously at his captain, Takashi was a bit surprised to see him smiling. "Captain?"

"I'm sorry just the way you said that reminds me of how non-sane those two can be, how we all can be really. We put tennis in front of everything else. I had to go to Germany just to play again, you have a family business that you are supposed to be running, all of us have been hurt by this, yet we still love it. "

"Captain, I love tennis, ask anyone on the team they'll tell you the same. We just found love young and we are willing to go for our dreams."

"Takashi, you might be the sanest of us all."

"Ryoma I care about you because you are my friend and...and I..."

"You what, feel sorry for me?" Ryoma meant that as a challenge but his eyes said that he hoped that wasn't the case.

"No, I love you dammit. There I said it okay? I love you. I've loved you this whole time and once I found out about the bitch i wanted to kill her." Fuji never was one to have his feeling on the line. He had no idea how Ryoma was going to react. The anger was a mask of how scared he was that after everything that Ryoma was just going to reject him.

"Senpai? You...you mean you don't hate me for ruining your life and for my dad making you stay with me?"

"What? Nanjiro-san never MADE me stay, I wanted to." It hurt that Ryoma would think that about him.

"I...No one...Thank you." Ryoma looked at a loss of words.

"_I say, ' i love you' and all I get back is ' thank you.' I get more then that at a grocery store, at least there I get ' have a nice day' on top of it."_

_"_Oishi, what if we don't find them?" Momo's lack of confidence was not helping the mother hen's nerves.

"Momo, we'll find them, don't think about that."

"He is correct; the chances that we don't are only 18%."

"Senpai...how the hell do you come up with that number?" Momo was always confused of how Inui calculates things, normally he doesn't care how Inui got the number as long as they worked out in their favor, but now was a little different."

"Well, the chances that we personally don't find them due to them already safe and at home are 8%. The chances that we give up and they come home by tomorrow is 6%. Due to the location of where they had been lost, is close enough to gang territory that the chances of them being found by a gang first are 4%."

Oishi and Momo both stopped dead in their tracks. Neither one of them thought of the possibility of gangs.

"Though if you two stand there any longer the chances of not finding them increase."

"Damn you Inui!"

"Ryoma, please stop pushing yourself. You just got out of the hospital. I don't think you are that excited to see Deci-san so soon." Fuji was losing patience; he was still hurt over the thank you comment. '_At least he didn't say get away from me' _

"I just want to see her, Senpai." The determination in Ryoma's eyes showed Fuji that Ryoma has been through quite enough the last year for Fuji to be so selfish.

"Come here then." He scoped the small boy in his arms and carried him, while looking for the grave.

_"Fuji- Senpai loves me? Someone loves me? Why? I have been nothing but trouble to him. Besides he'll just leave once he finally realizes that himself... I wish that he wouldn't though." _Ryoma smelled Fuji's after shaved and felt the heat of the older boy surround him. He felt safe for the first time in a long time. He never wanted Fuji to let go.

"Senpai, I-"

"There she is." Sure enough a beautiful hand carved headstone held his mother's name on it. At the bottom was a carving of a lily, his mother's favorite flower. His father always told her that the beauty resembled her, though she was his sunflower. She called Ryoma her cloud, not because he was grumpy but because he was closest to the sky and closest to his dreams.

The memory that he had lost came flooding back, her sewing room where she made her first shirt for Nanjiro and he made fun of her because one side was longer than the other, the day at the park were the three of them flew a kite they made together, his other always smiling, and Nanjiro too. His father saying her smile was contagious, if she smiled soon everyone else would.

Ryoma was too tired to fight the tears back completely. Fuji noticed the stream of teams and comforted him.

"I remember, I remember her." That's all he could get out before the sobs consumed him.

They stayed like for what seemed a long time, Ryoma crying into Fuji's shirt.

"Senpai...*hiccough* I-I'm sorry for b-being so weak."

"Ryoma, please never be sorry for showing what you consider a weakness to me. I'm here for you and here I'll stay."

"N-no you won't. Y-ou'll just l-leave like everyone e-else."

"Is that what you think? I'm just going to leave? Ryoma I've still here aren't I? Please just give me a chance to prove that I'm not leaving. I will not disappoint you."

"Yo-you promise? You pro-promise you won't leave?"

"I promise I will not leave until you want me to go with every fiber of your being."

This time Ryoma's tears were that of relief as they embraced.

"Um...Captain, doesn't Fuji have a cell phone." Tezuka stopped dead in his tracks, why didn't he think of that.

"Takashi."

"Yes, Captain?"

"Let me barrow you phone."

"_Every rose has its thorns, just like every night has its dawn..."_

_"_It's Takashi, answer it please." Echizen was on Fuji's back as a deal they made, Fuji was to carry Ryoma but to save Ryoma's pride he agreed that once close enough for others to see them, Ryoma could walk to the taxi. "Senpai?"

"Echizen, where is Fuji?" Tezuka didn't expect Ryoma's voice to answer.

"Captain? He's with me."

"Ah I see...Where exactly are you?...Echizen?" Ryoma asked Fuji what to say. Instead Fuji asked Ryoma to put the phone to his ear.

"Ah, Tezuka, I take it the car arrived to the house then?"

"Syuusuke, you gave the driver a start he may never recover from."

"Ah, I see. We are on our way back to Ryoma's. We should be about twenty minutes. '_Click'"_

"Syuusuke, you just hung up on the Captain!...Why are you smiling?"

"You called me Syuusuke. That's all." Ryoma blushed.

"Put me down." Ryoma's blush was enough to satisfy Syuusuke.

"Here they come!"

"Eiji be quite or they'll hear you." Oishi was unsuccessfully trying to hide behind a coat rack.

"Might I bring it to everyone's attention that they already know we are here, the point of hiding is ultimately has been terminated."

"Na, Inui, you take the fun out of everything."

The door opened and all Fuji and Ryoma could see was a mashed up Oishi behind a coat rack, Inui who stood in the middle of the room, talking to the drapes, Tezuka, with little effort sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, Kaidoh and Momo were fighting over the closet, and Takashi was holding his racquet and beating the piano bench in to submission.

"What the-"Fuji heard a small strangled noise from beside him. "Ryoma are you alright?"

"I-ha-ha, I just – that was funny." He was laughing. The first time in what seemed years, he was laughing.

"I'm home!"

'_Yes you are Ryoma, yes you are….now when to tell him about Nanjiro…maybe if I'm lucky Momo's big mouth will get to it first." _

I promise next chapter you'll find out about Nanjiro. Oh and the song 'Every Rrose has It's Thorns' is by poison and I'm using it as Fuji's ring tone.


	20. Chapter 20

I've been great reviews about what they think about my story. I know the top thing I need to work on is my spelling. To be honest I'm really a math and science kind of girl. Spelling has always been my weakness, but I will and am, working on it. Thank you pass byer, who suggested I add words to the dictionary. It worked! I had no idea.

Back to business, we are now on chapter 20, which means we have very few chapters to go. I promise I won't make it a really crappy ending. So please enjoy…oh yeah I don't own Prince of Tennis…to bad, I'd be a lot richer if I did.

"Suprise!" Eiji threw the confetti as if it was the key to bring the celebration spirit back into the players. The other players seeing this half-heartedly tried to be just as enthused "…Surprise."

"You guys are morons."

"Why you little-" Kaidoh was quick to anger after his and Momo's squabble

"But thank you, for everything you all done these last few months." For the second time that day Fuji was able to see Ryoma blush.

"Come here Kiddo!" Eiji pushed through the rest of the stunned players and hugged Echizen.

"Ah! Eiji! He's turning blue!" While Oishi was busy trying to get Eiji to release Echizen, Tezuka walked up next to Fuji.

"Fuji, did you tell him?"

"Ah, Tezuka, you doubt me?"

"You may be able to hide it from the others and possibly him, but I know you care deeply for Echizen, maybe even deeper then I can understand. Just do not let that compromise with what is right and wrong. You must tell him. If he finds out from anyone else….he might run from you. That is something I do not believe you want."

Fuji always wondered how a junior high student could contain such knowledge and advice about such things that he has not experienced. Also how he could always stand in such a way that you couldn't help but respect him.

"You are a mystery, Tezuka, but you have a valid point. I told him on our little "outing" today."

"I see…very well then." Tezuka felt awkward that his little speech was no longer in need. Seeing this, Fuji decided to save his pride.

"You are a great friend, and your words will not go to waste." Fuji was starting to think he had a way of making his team mates blush. Though seeing Tezuka blush was a first.

"Hey, hey we have cake! Oishi bring out the cake!"

"Momo, must you be so loud?" Both Echizen and Oishi said that at the same time. This started a new wave of laughter. Fuji was relieved to see that Ryoma was enjoying himself. He seemed so broken and lost in the hospital earlier and now he was a freshman enjoying a night with friends.

"Goodnight, everyone. Sorry Ryoma, I have to work at the store tomorrow morning for my Dad." Takashi had brought the sushi for the party though he had to bring all the platters home on his bicycle the balancing that had to take place to pull that off would take a lot of talent.

"Takashi let me help you. I have to take Eiji home tonight as well."

"Awe, Oishi, just a little longer?" Oishi's look apparently answered the question. "Night, night Kiddo! Glad you are home!"

"I need to leave as well."

"What's the matter, Viper, can't have too much fun? Jeez act like a man rather than an old lady."

"What would you know of being a man you over sized power puff!"

"You wanna take this outside?"

"We have tennis courts still outside."

"Huh?" everyone had tried so hard not to mention tennis around Ryoma, seeing as they had no idea when he could play again.

"My dad normally has extra racquets out in the shed."

"Ryoma?" Fuji didn't know if this was a good idea.

" You sure about this?" Momo caught onto Fuji's concern

"Madda, madda dane, Senpai."

"Why you brat! Viper it's on!"

"I can't believe we had to force them to forfeit, it's two O' clock in the morning. You'd think they'd be tired." Eiji ended up staying for the match after Tezuka assured Oishi that he'd take Eiji home.

"VIPER, this is not over!"

"Shut up, bubbles!"

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a power puff girl you idiot!"

"Why you bas-"

"That was a good game though, everlasting but entertaining in the least." Fuji was walking with the group towards the door when he realized that Ryoma hadn't fallowed.

"Ryoma, is something the matter?" Ryoma seemed startled by the break of silence accept for the bickering of Momo and Kaidoh which could easily be blocked out with practice.

"Fuji-Senpai …Will…will you play a match with me?"

Trying to hide his surprise he set his face into a comforting smile. "I'm not saying no, but, what it we postpone the game until later, after both of us have had a night of sleep?" He knew Echizen would not take a "no" for an answer, and he didn't want to discourage the small prodigy.

"Tomorrow ?" Fuji was trying to lead Ryoma inside by walking toward the house, Ryoma still stood in the same place, with determination radiating from his fierce eyes.

"Ryoma, we will play, when we are both ready. Please come inside before you catch a cold."This time Fuji put his hand on Ryoma's thin shoulder to lead him inside.

'_You ain't nothin' but a hound dog!_'

"Hello, ah Mother. No, I think I'll be spending the night with Ryoma- kun tonight…. Oh really? You two have fun. ..She is? No, you three have fun, I have practice as well…. No, I finished my assignments. Yes, I'll come by tomorrow before you leave… Yes. I love you too."'_click'_

"Something the matter Echizen?" Fuji felt the golden eyes stare at him the entirety of the conversation.

"All of your ring tones are English…"

"Ah, well my parents are somewhat of Elvis fans, so as a joke I set that up for when they call me. My father has to travel to America a lot, he come back with presents each time he goes. He brought me back a Poison cd one time; I liked that song so much that I still have it as my ring tone."

"You are staying with me?" Echizen looked away hoping to conceal his childish wanting in his eyes. He didn't want Fuji to go away. He seemed to be the only one to care so deeply.

"If you want me to, I would like to."

"What about your family? Won't they miss you?" Ryoma supposed he should have thought about that during the stay in the hospital but it really didn't dawn on him until he heard the phone conversation. '_Some people can have normal families.'_

"They seem to be going to our beach house for two weeks as a celebration of the summer. I still have responsibilities here," he gave a meaningful look at Echizen, "But they understand."

"A- Are you sure?" He stared into Fuji's eyes, seeming to try and find any regret they might hold.

"Yes, though if you want you are more than welcome to come with me tomorrow to see them off. "

"Y-yes, I mean… sure." He dug his flushed face into his knees as they sat on the couch.

"I hope you like babies." Fuji closed his eyes and stretched as Echizen looked at him in shock.

"My sister married last year, didn't seem long after that a little one was on the way. She's due next month. We are all very excited. I get to be an Uncle. I wonder what she'll name him.."

Ryoma took the silence to think about if he'll ever be married of have children. He looked over at Fuji who seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. '_Just as long as I never lose him.'_


End file.
